Dos formas y una tercera
by Old Grimie
Summary: Varios de los personajes de MLP humanizados en una novela de detectives. Misterio, intrigas, POVs, shippings y más. Algo de fluttermac, soarindash, flashlight y una que otra sorpresa.
1. LA POCILGA

**Dos formas y una tercera**

 **Cap. 1: La pocilga**

Holas, primero quisiera hacer lo que se hacer antes de empezar un partido, marcar las líneas del campo de juego. Para conocer un poco mejor la situación empecemos con un POV (Point of View) de uno de los personajes del fic.

Sin más que decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

Suena la alarma, me pongo de pie y veo mis pies ¡qué curioso!, no recuerdo haberme puesto la pijama, tampoco recuerdo mucho de la noche anterior... ¡Este dolor de cabeza es terrible!.

Seguro la pasé en el bar otra vez, olvidarla se me hace cada vez más difícil y hasta me cuesta bastantes bits. Hmm, no recuerdo haber apuntado eso, pero en mi calendario pegado a la pared veo marcada la fecha de hoy, es sábado pero eso no me impedirá ganar algo de dinero extra.

Suspiro un momento y veo con detenimiento las marcas que dejé para saber si alguien entró en mi departamento... Nada, tampoco habría mucho para robar, casi todo lo que tengo es viejo o está roto y mis ya escasos ahorros están en una cuenta bancaria. Miro mi billetera.

– ¡Demonios, no cargo nada!

Maldije porque no quería tocar ese dinero, me queda muy poco y ese dinero es para emergencias y para mi retiro.

– A este paso moriré en un contenedor de basura.

Suspiré otra vez, vi que había dormido con la ropa con la que normalmente trabajo, un traje amarillo pálido (creo que algunos lo llaman kaki), una corbata marrón y camisa banca, todo debajo de una gabardina, el típico atuendo de un estereotipo. No se adelanten a pensar que soy un detective por el simple hecho de que me visto como tal y vivo en un cuartucho en un edificio de mala muerte.

…

Ok, sí soy un detective anticuado de esos que viven en la miseria y tratan de superar una ruptura. He caído tan bajo que hasta los topos se quejan de que me encuentre en su camino. Pero mientras tenga algo para mi sustento será suficiente para mantenerme contento (GRBLRRRRR), creo que mi estómago no quiere esperar mucho.

Me lavo la cara lo más rápido que puedo, busco en el congelador algo, solo hay un trozo de pizza frío, mejor que nada. En mi mente se despertó un recuerdo que hubiera sido oportuno ayer, la cuenta del gas. Abrí el grifo del lavaplatos y el agua tampoco salía, la factura del agua. Abro una de las compuertas de la alacena y saco un frasco de café instantáneo que ya casi se había terminado.

– Bueno, sin agua ni cómo calentarlo.

No podía hacer más, así que derramé lo que quedaba del frasco de café en el trozo de pizza y me lo comí. Al guardar el frasco en la alacena pude ver una foto en un marco sencillo que me rompía el alma ver. Aquella mujer, seria, con unos ojos que penetran en lo más profundo de tu ser con su frialdad y te arrebatan todos los sentimientos para que te sometas a sus bruscos encantos.

– ¡Maldita seas por hacer que me enamore de ti, Maud Pie! ¡Maldita sea toda tu familia y las rocas de esa aburrida exposición de geología a la que fuimos!

Aquella que con un tono indiferente me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos, que no éramos el uno para el otro, eso lo hizo justo el mismo día que estaba por declararme y pedirle matrimonio en esa exposición de geología del museo de Canterlot. No era un lugar que me gustaría visitar en mi tiempo libre, pero lo hice con gusto para complacerla, sabía que a ella le encantaban esos temas.

Suficiente de revolcarme en mi propia miseria. Se hace tarde y tengo que ir a la estación de trenes. Reviso mis bolsillos y respiro tranquilo al sentir que mis bienes más valiosos siguen en ellos.

– Vamos, esos delincuentes no se atraparán solos, cómo desearía que fuese fácil.

Tras un viaje de media hora llegamos a la calle principal, estaba esperando a que el semáforo indicara que podíamos cruzar la calle. Una niña que se agarraba de la mano de su madre me miró con esos ojos que solo los ángeles podrían tener, los niños me encantan. Me preguntó con su voz aguda.

– Señor ¿ese juguete es para su hijo?

– ¿Te refieres al que tengo en el bolsillo?

– Sí, es grande y se sale del bolsillo.

– No es solo un juguete, es mi mascota, me acompaña a todos lados – le dije poniéndome a su altura y extrayendo el animal de mi bolsillo –. Todos necesitamos amigos, por eso tengo este amigo que siempre me acompaña.

– Disculpe – interrumpió su madre, una dama con una mirada bastante graciosa –, le estoy enseñando a mi hija que no hable con extraños.

– Lo siento, pero con todo respeto ¿cómo hará amigos si no habla con nadie?

– Hum – se puso a pensar un rato –. Supongo que tiene razón, y ahora estoy hablando con un extraño ¿quiere ser mi amigo?

– Me gustaría mucho, pero, ¿eso no incomodaría al padre de la niña? – le dije con la intención de no incomodar demasiado y posiblemente obtener una cita con una madre soltera que mantenía buena figura –.

– No lo creo, su padre es un buen sujeto y no es celoso ¿verdad, cariño? – dijo volteando a su izquierda hacia un sujeto de traje marrón con estilo británico y una cadena de reloj sobresaliendo de su bolsillo.

– Buenos día, me temo que no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente – respondió el caballero con refinado acento europeo –. Ejem – aclara la garganta –. Soy el Dr. Whooves, Ellas son Ditzy, a quien de cariño le dicen Derpy y nuestra hija Dinky.

– Yo, perdón – me puse nervioso ante tanto protocolo al saludar, pero qué se le podía hacer con un hombre que de seguro fue educado en la alta sociedad – me llamo...

La conversación fue interrumpida por la bocina de un vehículo que aparcó en frente.

– Lo lamento, no hay tiempo para esto, nos veremos en otra ocasión .

Me disculpé y salí corriendo hacia el auto que se aparcó, un viejo amigo conducía y me ofrecía acercarme a la cita que tenía.

– Gracias por pasar – le agradecí rápido mientras subía al asiento del acompañante –, me vienes como caído del cielo.

– Para eso estamos, viejo amigo, para eso estamos – respondió sin voltear la mirada –.

No estaba despierto del todo, pero la vista del recorrido me entretuvo bastante, las calles habían cambiado mucho, ya casi parecía una ciudad de esas de las que hacen obras de teatro. Ponyville ha crecido bastante.

– Luces como un muerto – rompió el hielo mi buen amigo Flash –.

– ¿Y qué esperabas si algo ya se me murió?

– Lo que te pase en tu vida amorosa no tiene por qué afectarte en el trabajo.

– ¿Y eso me lo dice el señor "no volveré a salir de mi cuarto"?

– ¡Hey! Esa fue una depresión porque Sunset me dejó, no es lo mismo.

– ¿Qué tiene de diferente de lo de Maud?

– Pues que ella al menos aceptó, pero luego se retractó, eso me dejó peor que un insecto aplastado.

– Bueno, creo que eso pudo haber sido también muy doloroso.

– Además, usé mis días libres por enfermedad para no incumplir con mi trabajo, no me desmoroné como ciertos maricas.

– ¡Hey! Yo tampoco la tengo fácil.

– Y se nota, porque luces como un muerto.

– ¿ Y qué esperabas si algo ya se me murió? – al ver que la charla se repetía nos pusimos a reír como locos, dos perdedores, en uno u otro sentido –.

– Y dime ¿cuándo te animarás a entrar al escuadrón de investigadores del gobierno? Con tus referencias podrías entrar en un dos por tres.

– No gracias, no le veo razón a eso.

– ¿Estás bien como estás ahora?

– Para ser sincero, no del todo. Pero tal vez un día, si hay una buena razón o estoy muy ebrio, me decida a entrar al equipo. Si es que queda alguna vacante.

– Para ti siempre habrá un lugar esperando ser ocupado, podrías ser el que compra la comida cuando nos toca turno extra.

Nos reímos ante insultos típicos de amigos. Flash Sentry siempre ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido, mi animal de juguete era el número dos, eso debido a que por su carencia de vida no podía hacer lo mismo que Flash, llevarme al trabajo.

– Bien, ya llegamos – dijo con satisfacción quitándose las gafas de sol –. Ve entrando, yo voy a estacionarme.

– Gracias por todo.

– Y no te olvides de dejar el informe para el comisionado Armor.

– Bueno, la clave era "Flashie432" ¿verdad? – le pregunté para confirmar la clave de su computadora, soy tan patético que ni computadora ni conexión a internet tengo –.

– Eeh nope – me corrige una voz gruesa con una palmada en la espalda –, es "Flashlight341".

– Gracias Mac... ¡Un momento!

Flash no esperó para pisar el acelerador e ir al estacionamiento del edificio.

– ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

– Yo no soy investigador, creí que tu lo sabrías – respondió con su relajado tono campirano, típico agente de campo, literal y figuradamente hablando, porque creció en una granja al Sur –.

– Si Flash está actuando raro debe haber una causa, y para descubrir esas cosas soy bueno... ¡A la computadora de Flash!

NANANANANANANANANA...

Eso lo dije a modo de broma, me estaba acordando de la vez que vi esa serie antigua "Batman", interpretada por Adam West.

En fin, cuando llegué a la computadora de Flash, para transcribir el informe que llevaba en una libreta que me acompañaba en mi bolsillo junto a mi animal de juguete. Solamente yo podía sacar la libreta sin hacer que el animal de juguete accionara el silbato que tiene dentro haciendo un sonido bastante hilarante. O eso imaginé hasta ese día.

Una joven de pelo rosado y rizado, vaya que hace rima, sacó la libreta de mi bolsillo, ojeó las páginas y me vio con cara sonriente.

– Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, – me estrechó la mano – espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Esta noche voy a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes por la fusión de las oficinas. Por cierto, tienes una mala caligrafía, pero no te sientas mal por eso – se me acercó al oído como para hablar de un secreto –, conozco a alguien que tiene una caligrafía terrible –.

– ¡Pinkie! – interrumpió una joven con el pelo morado y una franja de vivo color – Ya te dije que no vayas por la oficina contándoles a todos.

– Vamos, solo estaba hablando con mi nuevo amigo. ¡Ah, me olvidé de darte tu invitación! – y extrajo el sobre de su abundante y esponjoso cabello – Aquí tienes, no llegues tarde.

Ella se despidió y salió acompañada por su amiga. Supongo que estaría bien aprovechar un poco de convivencia con los chicos de la oficina, además de que así no tendría que pagar la cena y podría tomar algo para el día siguiente.

Pasaron ya dos horas y Flash apareció.

– ¡UFF! Esos documentos son cada vez más complicados. Debería ser más directo. Atrapar al delincuente, mostrar la evidencia y directo a la cárcel, no juicios, apelaciones y cosas aburridas con los abogados. A este paso quedan libres.

– A mi también me sacan de quicio esos procesos legales y la burocracia, no entiendo cómo alguien en su sano juicio disfrutaría estar leyendo una montaña de papeles.

En ese mismo instante vi a la chica que acompañó a Pinkie Pie pasando por la oficina de en frente dando pequeños saltos con una gran cantidad de papeles en los brazos.

– Bueeeeno – dijo Flash demostrando el punto –. Parece que ya estás conociendo al nuevo personal de la oficina.

Me quedé viendo la escena, Pinkie y su amiga hablaban sobre no se qué, lástima que no alcanzo a leerles los labios, y de repente Pinkie pone una cara muy alegre y lanza serpentinas mientras baila alrededor de su amiga, es como si le hubiese concedido permiso para algo, luego la amiga de Pinkie se sienta en su escritorio y se pone a leer los archivos con una sonrisa. Me puse súper nervioso cuando levantó la mirada por un segundo hacia nosotros, esto lo repitió varias veces.

– Ni se te ocurra – dijo Flash saludando hacia la oficina de en frente con una sonrisa –, ya me la aparté y no pienso dejarte oportunidad, ni siquiera por tu situación.

– ¿Debo suponer que "light" es parte de su nombre? A menos que sea "341", o peor "Flash".

– ¿Tienes que decir la clave de mi computadora en voz alta para que todos la oigan?

– ¡Pero si todos la sabemos! – gritó Pinkie desde la otra oficina –.

Tanto Flash como la amiga de Pinkie estaban con un facepalm que les había quitado toda discreción posible en cuanto al asunto. Flash estaba saliendo con esa chica, luego me explico que se llama Twilight Sparkle, una brillante investigadora forense que disfruta de la lectura, niña dulce, pero con carácter. Me alegré porque uno de mis amigos estuviese superando una mala pasada que la vida le jugó.

Casi al mediodía terminé el informe y lo envié por correo al comisionado Shining Armor, quien es muy estricto en cuanto a ortografía, menos mal que no en cuanto a caligrafía. Pero con lo que envié cumplí, así que fui a pedir mi cheque.

– Tuviste un buen día – dijo con una sonrisa Lyra, la secretaria del comisionado –.

– ¿Se me nota?

– Claro, y no creo que sea solo por la paga. El comisionado Armor me dijo que le encantó la velocidad con que resolviste el último caso, que las evidencias son sólidas y que con eso es más que suficiente para que ese canalla se pudra en una celda por décadas.

– ¿Lo dijo con esas palabras?

– Bueno, te estoy contando la versión suave y apta para todo público. Pero estuvo muy contento porque ese criminal siempre nos eludía con tecnicismos. Tanto le gustó el resultado al comisionado que decidió cambiar el monto de tu cheque.

– ¡Lo-lo-lo duplicó! – dije emocionado cuando vi el número en el papelito.

– Siempre es un placer trabajar contigo... Además, sé que eres un agente externo y que no estás ligado a la comisaría, pero ¿tienes con quién ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

– Hace poco me enteré de la fiesta, pero no tengo con quién ir.

– ¿Y qué dices?

– Pues, creo que tengo algo de tiempo esta noche, solo quisiera saber primero si es algo formal o casual.

– Esa es una buena pregunta, no abrí la invitación, Pinkie fue tan específica que ni siquiera abrí el sobre.

– ¿Y por qué no los vemos ahora?

Al momento de romper el sello adhesivo del sobre salieron disparados por una explosión un montón de serpentinas y confite de colores, los dos quedamos completamente despeinados por el impacto con las tarjetas de invitación pegadas en la frente.

– Creo que me quitaré esto de la frente en el baño, creo que está pegado o algo.

– Ok, yo todavía me encargaré de algunos asuntos.

Entré en el ascensor y puse el botón del tercer piso, donde trabajaban Flash y los chicos para despedirme. En eso se subió un oficial ya entrado en años con un peluquín que no engañaba a nadie, creo que era el oficial Cranky, lo curioso no era verlo con su típico rostro serio, la tarjeta de invitación pegada en la frente era lo que más llamaba la atención.

– ¿También te invitaron?

– Sí, esa niña sigue igual que siempre – respondió escupiendo trozos de papel de colores –.

Esa tarde la pasé aburrido en mi cuartucho, al cual llamo la pocilga. Estaba contento con el aumento en la paga por mi último trabajo. A veces soy contratado por el comisionado Shining Armor para darle algo de apoyo a su equipo de investigación. Flash últimamente me ha esta insistiendo en unirme a la nómina por los rumores de un proyecto grande protagonizado por un agente de la Interpol.

El aumento en los salarios del que me habló sonaba bien, varios beneficios y un rango respetable para los que trabajen en dicho proyecto. Si un agente de la Interpol iba a estar involucrado y también habrían ventajas para los participantes, algo peligroso debía estar a las puertas.

Mis sospechas se habían confirmado con la velocidad con que se hacían cambios, nuevo personal de otros lugares, bastante papeleo desde el principio y un aumento en los recursos de la comisaría. Este no es un centro del crimen organizado, pero algo grande se acercaba.

Mucho pensar en los problemas del futuro no es bueno, así que decidí comprarme un litro de leche y un par de emparedados para rumiar en lo que espero a que llegue la hora de recoger a Lyra para ir a la fiesta. Me pasé la tarde comiendo lentamente lo que sería mi almuerzo. Me pasé la tarde viendo la televisión, caricaturas, santas caricaturas que mitigan mi dolor.

Hace mucho que no me río como aquel sábado. A las siete estaba a la puerta de la casa de Lyra, toqué la puerta y una enferma Bonbon me abrió la puerta, tapada como podía con su bata y unas pantuflas de conejo, parecía que no pudo dormir toda la noche por las ojeras y el pañuelo en la mano.

– Hola, Bonbon, no sabía que estuvieras mal.

– No es para tanto, ya me hacía falta descansar un poco de hacer dulces hasta tan tarde.

– Esa fiesta para la alcaldesa fue muy concurrida.

– Sí – se limpia la nariz –, no pude dormir por dos días y ahora la salud me está pasando la factura. Pasa, no quiero que te pegue el frío.

– ¿Y Lyra no se contagió? – le pregunté tomando asiento en el sofá –.

– No, esa chica tiene una salud de hierro.

– Hola – saludó Lyra bajando por las escaleras de caracol –, lamento haber tardado.

– ¿Quieres llamar un taxi o algo así?

– No será necesario, la dirección queda a unas ocho calles.

– Bien, caminar será bueno.

Nos despedimos de su compañera de vivienda y fuimos caminando hacia la casa de Twilight.

– ¿Y conoces a Twilight? – le pregunté –.

– Solo de vista, pero entre los archivos de transferencia de personal vi que solía trabajar en Operaciones Especiales, también la mayoría de los nuevos.

– ¿Todos de Operaciones Especiales?

– No todos, otros son de diferentes lugares, una trabajaba en el escuadrón anti bombas en Yakyakistán, otra es una especie de médico forense.

– ¿Esos son todos?

– No esperas que recuerde cada registro que leo ¿verdad?

– No, perdón si te molesté.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿No vas a decir algo gracioso o a hacer cosas locas como las que hacías antes?

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– No finjas, siempre fuiste el alma de las fiestas, el comediante... – suspiró melancólica – ¿Tanto daño te hizo?

– No tienes por qué sentirte mal por mi, las cosas duras te hacen duro, es parte de madurar.

– No me esperaba eso de ti, extraño mucho a nuestro súper animador de fiestas.

– Tampoco tienes que ponerte así, después de todo, esta experiencia me hará más maduro, o más duro – le dije sonriendo –.

– ¡Sabía que quedaba algo de esa chispa!

Continuamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la casa indicada. Lyra me explicó antes de tocar la puerta que Twilight se había mudado de repente al barrio, que de la noche a la mañana apareció con sus cosas en el lugar. La música no estaba mal, tampoco habían demasiadas personas, pero suficientes para armar una fiesta agitada. Digamos que podríamos compararlo a una fiesta de fraternidad universitaria.

No pude evitar ver por un instante la presencia de una dama de una apariencia bastante sofisticada que estaba en el pórtico, destacaban bastante su mirada y el ondulado cabello morado que contrastaba con su blanca piel y hacía juego con su mirada seductora. Sostenía una bebida en uno de esos vasos largos con una pajilla, me guiñó y continuó con su conversación con un sujeto algo mayor de bigote.

La lógica deductiva a veces se me da bien, pero en esa ocasión solo quería distraerme. La estaba pasando bien, conociendo nuevos integrantes de las oficinas de mis amigos, uno que otro que había participado en casos a nivel internacional. Me sentía pequeño ante tantos agentes condecorados. Una soda para acompañar los bocadillos me puso mejor, también encontrarme con Flash, aunque estaba más concentrado en conversar con Twilight que con su amigo, me la estaba pasando bien siendo discreto junto a Mac, el buen y confiable Big Mac.

– Hola hola... ¿está encendido? – dijo la organizadora de la fiesta por un micrófono desde una plataforma improvisada en la sala – … Gracias, ¿cómo se la están pasando?

Todos respondieron con gritos afirmativos.

– ¿Tenemos algún contendiente para esta noche? – solicitó –.

– Primero explícales las reglas, que no todos se las saben – exclamó Twilight emocionada –.

– Es cierto Twily. Es un concurso de desafíos, los contendientes tendrán que cumplir con los desafíos que propongan 1) un amigo 2) un desconocido 3) su oponente. O también podemos hacer un concurso por ver quién es el mejor humorista, aunque no he encontrado a nadie que me sea un reto hasta ahora – dijo presumiendo y frotando sus uñas contra su suéter –. Ustedes eligen.

Flash y un tal Tunderlane subieron para hacer el primer duelo. Ambos fueron ridiculizados, nunca imaginé que mi amigo fuese uno de esos sujetos competitivos que odian perder ¡Hasta estuvo dispuesto a comer la cosa que más tiempo estuvo en el refrigerador con su equivalente en vodka! Tunderlane tampoco se quedó atrás lanzándole un piropo muy atrevido a una tal Dash, intentó incluso besarle la mano como lo haría un francés, lo que le costó una bofetada que sonó hasta el otro barrio.

Big Mac quedó en ridículo haciendo el baile de la gallina. Su contrincante, un chico vaquero llamado Braeburn, fue ridiculizado al ser humillado en las vencidas por la hermana menor de Big Mac, Applejack.

Pasaron varios turnos, varios humillados, alguno que otro saliendo con algo de dignidad en pie. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Pinkie subió emocionada y dando brincos.

– ¡Yo yo yoy o yo yo! ¡es mi turno, quién desafía a la legendaria Pinkie!

Parece que nadie quería desafiarla, los demás parecen haberse enterado de su marca invicta mientras confraternizaban con los nuevos.

– Hey – me golpeó Flash con el codo–, sube, no has hecho nada en la noche más que llenarte los bolsillos.

– No creo que sea buena idea, no estoy de humor para esas cosas infantiles.

– ¿Y vas a dejar que nos venzan por abandono? Eso sería vergonzoso para empezar.

– No dejaré a nadie avergonzado, no soy parte de la planilla.

– Lo quieras o no, tienes que subir... Quiero decir, mírala – señaló su rostro triste –, en cualquier momento se va a poner a llorar, en su propia fiesta.

Miré a mi alrededor, varios me miraron fijamente, la dama sofisticada también había entrado para ver el espectáculo, solo que me miró otra vez e hizo un ademán moviendo la cabeza animándome a subir.

La presión era demasiada, al final cedí.

– ¡Yo acepto el desafío!

– ¡YAY! – gritó emocionada – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Bueno ¿qué tan buena en desafíos eres?

– La mejor, no hay nada que no me atreva a hacer.

– Entonces... – Twilight hizo gesto de negación – te desafío... – la dama sofisticada también me hacía gestos de negación rotunda – a un duelo de comediantes.

Todos mantuvieron silencio por la tensión del ambiente, no imaginaba que Pinkie tuviera esa reputación, pero debí sospecharlo en cuanto se presentó.

– Bien, jejeje – se reía con una mirada de "te mataré dulcemente" –, acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

– Eso veremos – le respondí con un tono desafiante –.

Esa niña no sabía con quién se metía, antes de tener el trago amargo de mi rompimiento yo era conocido como uno de los mejores humoristas de todo el distrito.

La mayor parte de la fiesta se me fue de la memoria, una de las reglas era que el por cada chiste que se contara teníamos que beber un trago fuerte. Un juego de beber mezclado con comedia, el verdadero desafío era mantener la lucidez con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente fue dolorosa, una resaca tras otra. No estaba en la pocilga, sino en una sala bien amoblada pero con bastante basura por todas partes, creo que no alcancé a irme. No me sentí tan avergonzado al notar que me quedé dormido en el sofá. Flash y Mac estaban en el suelo, el segundo parecía haberse dado un buen golpe por la posición en la que estaba, le dolería mucho la cara por dormir así en el suelo.

El aroma de un desayuno preparándose me puso en pie de inmediato. Me dirigí hasta la cocina donde se originaba. Una aguda vocecita tarareaba mientras acomodaba las cosas en una mesa.

– Oh, ya te despertaste. Ven que casi termino la primera ronda... Anoche estuviste increíble – me felicitó –, nadie había durado tanto en una competencia de humoristas conmigo sin vomitar o algo parecido, siempre ganaba por resistencia.

– ¿Y qué recuerdas de anoche?

– Algo acerca de cómo escribes, creo que era sobre tu caligrafía, que era tan mala que ni los correos electrónicos te los entendían, eso puso a Twilight en el suelo.

– Creo que recuerdo vagamente, hace mucho que no me la paso bien.

– ¿Viste las caricaturas de ayer?

– Sí ¿por qué?

– Es que tuve que hacer un trabajo relámpago organizando la fiesta, no pude ver nada y me perdí las aventuras del Capitán conejo.

– Pues te perdiste de un gran episodio, esta vez se fue de incógnito a la isla Panda.

– ¡No me digas, eso suena como si el escritor ahora quisiera que el Capitán Conejo haga como los detectives del siglo pasado!

Curiosamente, me pasé buena parte del desayuno hablando con ella sobre las caricaturas del sábado, estaba bastante informada sobre los personajes y sus aventuras. No me había percatado de que mis amigos y algunas otras personas se habían unido al desayuno. Pinkie dejó su turno de cocinar y fue sustituida por Twilight tras quemar una docena de huevos por estar más concentrada en nuestra conversación.

Fue agradable saber que al menos una persona en la oficina entendía de lo que hablaba cuando hacía referencias a programas de televisión para niños.

– ¿Y tienes algún familiar en Ponyville ? – le pregunté por mi naturaleza inquisitiva –.

– No por el momento, tenía una hermana pero tuvo que irse a un viaje muy importante por sus estudios en la universidad, creo que está haciendo un doctorado en geología o algo relacionado con rocas.

– Espera... – ya había sospechado algo por la similitud en los apellidos, pero la diferencia abismal entre sus personalidades me hacía negarlo – Te llamas Pinkie Pie ¿verdad?

– Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo. Los desconocidos suelen llamarme Pinkie, mis amigos pueden llamarme Pinks y los más cercanos no me llaman, porque siempre estoy cerca de ellos – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –.

– ¿Y de casualidad tu hermana se llama Maud?

– Bueno, no.

– Qué alivio – podía respirar tranquilo –, por un momento creí que tu eras hermana de Maud Pie.

– Un momento – se llevó un dedo a la boca probando un poco de lo que sacó de su plato –, creí que hablabas de mi otra hermana, porque tengo dos aparte de Maud.

"Maldición", pensé que solo era una coincidencia, pero otro trago amargo parecía servirse en la barra, creo que socializar ya no es lo mío.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, esta es una adaptación a algo que ya tenía por hacer, como vi que la mayoría de los personajes encajaban bien con lo que quería hacer los usé. Estoy abierto a críticas y sugerencias, también un saludo y agradecimiento a Kashike, quien me animó a empezar este fic.

Sin más qué decir, se despide hasta la próxima Old Grimie.


	2. NO ESTAS INVITADO

**Dos formas y una tercera**

 **Cap. 2: NO ESTAS INVITADO**

Holas, es un placer volver a escribir.

Si este fic te parece interesante o entretenido, lamento la tardanza.

Sin más que decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

 **Casa de Twilight...**

El detective estaba manteniendo una conversación casi coherente con la chica de pelo rosado hasta que ella mencionó a una de sus hermanas. Las pistas y la deductiva que el sujeto había desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera lo encaminaron rápidamente a darse cuenta de que ya estaba en un aparente callejón sin salida, mientras, Flash trataba de encontrar alguna botella que mantuviera algo de contenido entre las que estaban acomodadas por toda la sala, uno de sus más nuevos amigos veía el Football en la televisión apoyando los pies en la mesita de café que Twilight estaba cuidando anoche, pero que dejó de importarle porque los demás hacían caso omiso a sus quejas.

– Si sigues buscando así perderé el poco respeto que te tengo – dijo el agente que veía la televisión –.

– Aún con resaca sigues siendo un tipo molesto, solo quiero algo para refrescarme – respondió Flash –.

– Es eso, o solo quieres parecer un tonto.

– ¿A quién llamas tonto? Yo no fui el que sacó una baja nota en el examen de la academia.

– No debí contarte acerca de eso.

– Pues eso pasa cuando te haces amigo de un tonto.

– Sí, eso me pasa por juntarme con un montón de perdedores... Peeeero, así me hacen sentir que soy un verdadero ganador – bebe un sorbo de cerveza de una botella que él tenía cerca –.

– ¡Hey, yo todavía tengo sed!

– Siempre puedes sacar una del refrigerador.

– Vaya, ese detalle se me fue. Disculpa, voy por una.

– Adelante, esta es casi tu casa.

– Y luego dicen que yo era el bravucón del equipo.

Soarin se limitó a sonreír y pedirle que saque otra cerveza para él, una más para Mac que estaba despertando y que saldría en los comerciales para comprar algo para el desayuno. Mac le sugirió que mejor fuera por algo para el almuerzo, que ya faltaba poco.

– Entonces, Pinkie – la interrogaba Cheese – ¿de dónde conoces a Cranky? El es un viejo amigo y no recuerdo que te mencionara.

– No suele hacerlo, parece que no es de los que hablan mucho de la mejor amiga de su esposa.

– ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

– Las fiestas son lo mío.

– ¿Deporte?

– ¿Los pepinillos en salmuera cuentan como deporte?

– Solo si los bañas en salsa agridulce antes de comerlos, porque después de comerlos no se puede.

– Y dímelo a mi, yo lo intenté una vez y toda la cocina quedó hecha un desastre.

– ¿Comida favorita?

– Podría decirse que soy una fanática de los pasteles, aunque me inclino por la repostería en general, también en la gelatina, los caramelos, las gaseosas dulces, todo aquello que tenga azúcar y todo tipo de comida.

– ¿Lugar de origen?

– La granja de rocas Pie.

– ¿Especialidad en el trabajo?

– Zapadora e ingeniera.

– …

– Sí, te entiendo, es algo muy aburrido, pero se me da bien hacerlo.

Los dos conversaban, mientras, una agente de campo despierta en la bañera del baño de arriba con una botella en la mano y una raqueta de tenis en la otra, roncaba plácidamente hasta sentir que la mano que llevaba la raqueta resbaló de su apoyo, el grifo de agua fría, abriendo la llave y dejando que el agua fría haga el resto para despertarla.

– ¡AAAAAGGGH! – gritó desesperada y confundida –.

– ¡RAINBOW! – gritó asustada Fluttershy corriendo para socorrer a su amiga, por poco y no lo logra, y la chica de pelo arcoiris estaba botando el agua que le restaba de la boca para respirar –.

– YAAAAWww – bosteza con un rostro indiferente –. Otra fría mañana de verano.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Nada, solo es lo de siempre.

– ¿Otra vez te llamó Papi?

– ¡Ese canalla no entiende que no quiero lo mismo que las otras chicas! – exclamó indignada – ¡ Es que acaso no entiende que estoy bien estando sola! No necesito que me ande buscando citas con esos sujetos del equipo de football americano. Agh, y hasta lo trata como yernos a esos, esos...

– Rainbow, estás hiper ventilando, – le puso una bolsa de papel en la boca para que se calme –, es una suerte que Pinkie guarde estas bolsas de papel para emergencias de bolsas de papel por todos lados... ¿Mejor?

– Sí, mejor.

– No puedes estar así siempre, deberías hablar con él para que no siga insistiendo con eso de buscarte pareja.

– Lo intento, Flutter, en serio lo intento, pero ese testarudo no escucha nunca. A veces pienso que solo escucha lo que quiere escuchar.

– Entiendo cómo se siente lidiar con alguien así.

– Gracias, pero con tocino y huevos me basta.

– Tal y como dije.

Una escena diferente se presentó en una plaza cercana a la casa Sparkle. En una banca estaba una de las participantes de la fiesta con unas gafas oscuras estilizadas y una pañoleta cubriendo la mayor parte de su cabellera púrpura, lucía algo cansada, pero eso no le impidió mantener un aire sofisticado y elegante. A modo de esperar, estaba alimentando algunas aves con migajas de pastel.

– Lindos zapatos – le dijo un adolescente de pelo verdoso sentándose junto a ella –, siempre elijes el mejor atuendo.

– Me pregunto dónde habrá quedado aquel caballerito que me regalaba flores que cortaba de su jardín – respondió al cumplido sin dejar de alimentar a las aves –, porque me lo recuerdas.

– Supongo que creció un poco.

– ¿Y pasaste toda la noche afuera, otra vez?

– Esta vez no estuve muy lejos de casa.

– Sabes que a tus padres eso los pone nerviosos, también Twilight y nosotras estamos muy preocupadas por ti. Nos preocupa con quiénes te juntas.

– ¿Y no estás preocupada por alguien más?

– Por favor, no seas injusto – suplicó estrujando un pliego de su falda, detalle que no se le escapa al adolescente –. Twilight lo pasa muy mal cuando recibe una llamada de su familia...

– ¿Su familia? – inquirió en tono serio –.

– Mala elección de palabras por mi parte, pero no cambies el tema.

– Tampoco trates de cambiarme.

Una dama muestra siempre compostura y trata de sacar siempre lo mejor de todos, pero esto se hace muy difícil cuando se trata de un joven que todavía no termina la pubertad.

– Sabes, estás pasando por algo complicado, no soy la indicada para explicártelo, pero al menos permíteme sugerirte que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, soy tu amiga y me preocupo mucho por ti ¿algún recado para Twilight?

– Solo dile que estoy bien y que tienen que aprender a confiar en mi, para variar ¿quieres que le lleve tus saludos a Sweetie?

– Eso me gustaría mucho, dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte.

– Lo intentaré, aunque creo que eso me costará un ojo morado, ya sabe lo incómoda que se siente con eso.

– Solo hazlo como yo lo hago ahora – le pidió estrechándolo entre sus brazos –. No olvides que ustedes siempre serán parte de la familia.

– Gracias – deshace el abrazo –, creo que tengo que irme.

El adolescente se retiró repentinamente, dejando ver a un sujeto que no aparentaba ser para nada joven, su abrigo anticuado lo delataba, más aún sus calzados.

– Lindos zapatos, el toque de un calzado abierto con una falda casual y una pañoleta demuestran que la comodidad y la elegancia pueden ir juntos en verano – observó el sujeto mayor posicionándose en frente de la mujer –.

– En cambio, querido, su calzado lo delató casi de inmediato.

– ¿Es por la marca?

– Yo más bien diría que se debe a que uno es un zapato de charol negro y el otro es de cuero blanco italiano. Es lamentable encontrar a alguien con los recursos y contactos para conseguir cosas tan exclusivas y que las arruine con esas combinaciones. En verdad no solo cometes crímenes contra la ley, sino también contra la moda.

– Mi niña, aquello a lo que llamas moda es solo la preferencia de un grupo reducido, no hay delito en vestir como uno se sienta bien sin hacer daño a otros.

– Excepto por el daño visual, pero hay delitos de lo que sí me gustaría hablar contigo.

– No vine a eso y lo sabes.

– ¿Se trata de una de tus visitas casuales?

– Solo eso, pero de casualidad me topo con una situación que podría tener potencial – dijo jugando con la barba dispareja que sobresalía por sus colores blanco y negro con una mano –.

– Ni se te ocurra, ese no es uno de tus esbirros.

– Tienes razón, no lo es, pero de seguro será algo más que eso.

– Posiblemente uno de los que estén presentes el día de tu arresto.

– Solo en sueños – apoya un bastón que sacó de entre sus amplios ropajes, con un dracónequs de oro en el mango –, pero ahora solo aprovecharé este momento para dar un aviso.

– ¿Un aviso? Es muy amable de tu parte.

– Jejejejeje, mi pequeña Rarity, estoy consciente de que deseas con todo tu ser ponerme tras esas aburridas rejas, pero la ausencia de evidencia puede ser usada como evidencia de mi inocencia.

– Tan raro como siempre, incluso cuando hablas de cosas con sentido.

– ¿Y qué hay de divertido en tener sentido?

– Nada que te puedas imaginar, pero supongo que vas a volver al tema y decirme lo que te estabas guardando.

– Eres directa cuando pierdes la paciencia, pero lo disimulas bien.

– ¿Eso es todo?

– No, de hecho... – observa una de las uñas que se estaba mordiendo, pues llevaba un guante entero de cuero y otro de lana sin dedos en las manos – Estaba a punto de confesar.

– … – Rarity arqueó incrédula una ceja hasta que se notó por encima de la montura de sus gafas –.

– Solo bromeaba. La verdad es que hay alguien que planea meter sus sucias manos en un proyecto grande en la ciudad y creo que a la nueva división táctica le gustaría participar en algún tipo de redada.

– ¿Rivales tuyos, acaso?

– No del todo, de hecho se trata de un socio que pertenece a cierto grupo reducido, pero creo que me conviene más hacer ciertos sacrificios por el bien común. Por eso estoy dispuesto a entregarles a alguien.

– Es muy generoso de tu parte y yo conozco de generosidad, pero no creo que tus intenciones sean las mejores.

– A un amigo se le brinda el beneficio de la duda, querida. No olvides nunca la razón por la que no les ha pasado nada – le muestra un pendiente dorado –, todavía.

Rarity se quedó con el ceño fruncido al ver el pendiente y trató con toda su voluntad mantener la compostura. El extraño, ya bastante osado para salir en público sin inmutarse ante la presencia de sus enemigos, se retiró, no sin antes dejarle el pendiente en la mano a Rarity esbozando una perversa sonrisa.

– Por cierto, pasar una mañana alimentando a las aves te hace ver más vieja de lo que eres – termina diciendo mientras se retira caminando hacia atrás –.

La joven no pudo hacer más que gruñir, pero al menos pudo evitar una reacción demasiado arriesgada para su posición. Una experta, no con mucha experiencia pero rebosante en habilidades y potencial, una muy talentosa agente que no iba a dejar escapar un detalle muy importante, cinco para ser exactos.

– Bueno, no siempre se puede pasar un día tranquilo sin que te llamen del trabajo – dijo resignada mientras terminaba de arrojar las últimas migajas de pastel a las aves y se chupaba la crema pastelera que se le había quedado en el dedo –. Pinkie se lució con la cubierta. Es una lástima que no pueda pasármela bien sin que esos sujetos quieran aprovechar la situación.

Se puso de pie, notó la disimulada mirada de un sujeto que aparentaba leer las noticias en un diario, el supuesto turista que fotografiaba cosas que curiosamente estaban cerca de nuestra amiga, los dos supuestos viejos amigos que llevaban buen rato en silencio sentados en una mesa con las tazas de café frías y llenas y ¿cómo olvidarse de la señorita que no dejaba de tomarse selfies por las cercanías con unos auriculares bastante originales que para un ojo hábil podían hacer notar que no iban conectados directamente al teléfono celular, sino a un dispositivo diminuto que también estaba en su mano, lo más seguro era que se trataba de una especie de micrófono.

– Veamos, son cinco y yo solo una, creo que ya tengo una idea – dijo para sus adentros con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia una tienda de pizza –, a Applejack no le gusta admitirlo, pero le encanta la pizza que preparan en estos lugares italianos.

Dejando por un momento a nuestra enigmática amiga, nos encontramos con un par de sujetos cargados con resaca y un par de bolsas de hielo en la cabeza viendo un partido desde la mesa de la cocina en un pequeño televisor que Twilight tenía para no aburrirse mientras comiera en la cocina junto al lavaplatos en sus típicas noches solitarias. El granjero estaba más que complacido viendo a Fluttershy mientras preparaba el desayuno de Rainbow.

– Hey, hey, holaaaaa – trataba de llamar su atención Flash agitando su mano frente a la embobada mirada del tosco agente de campo, campo en ambos sentidos –. Si sigues así se dará cuenta y la incomodarás.

– Nope – respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada –, no creo que se haya dado cuenta.

No podía estar más lejos de la realidad, pues la tímida agente estaba toda roja y seguía preparando más huevos con tocino como pretexto para no voltear, sus movimientos con temblores provocados por los nervios llamaban la atención del enorme sujeto que la observaba cada vez con mayor interés.

Twilight vino al rescate, tomó una bandeja y apiló todos lo panques que pudo en una bandeja y se los dio a su amiga para que los llevara cubriéndole el rostro lo suficiente para que sus amigos no lo notaran, aunque la principal razón por la que se aprestó a ayudar fue que su tímida amiga ya había terminado de cocinar todo el tocino y todos los huevos de la casa, la provisión de una semana se fue en una mañana.

Aprovechó para repartir la comida entre los que estaban en la mesa.

– Ok, aquí tienen. Flash – le sirvió con una sonrisa especial, demasiado especial –, Big Mac, Pinkie, nuevo amigo de Pinkie...

– ¡Sabes, no entiendo por qué te cuento estas cosas si al final sigues diciendo lo mismo! – se quejaba Rainbow mientras esperaba su desayuno con Applejack en el sofá del cual despacharon a los chicos ganándoles en piedra papel y tijeras para ver caricaturas en la televisión de la sala–.

– Jala un poco tus riendas, solo dije que si tu padre se preocupa tanto por el tema deberías darle alguna oportunidad al sujeto.

– ¿Salir con un sujeto que no tiene nada que ver conmigo? Yo no haría algo como eso, además, estoy bien yo sola.

– No me opongo a lo último, pero al menos deberías escuchar a tu padre de vez en cuando para variar.

– ¿Vas a seguir de su lado por simpatía o es que te sobornó con alguna cosa?

– No pienses mal, solo te digo eso porque al menos tu tienes a tu padre preocupándose por que seas feliz.

– Por favor, no empieces con eso, fue muy duro para ti, pero no tienes que mencionar algo como eso cada vez que hablo de mi vida personal.

– Lo siento, es que siempre pienso que eres muy afortunada, eso a veces me pone un poco celosa.

– Yo también lo siento, es que a vece paso mucho tiempo pensando en mis asuntos y se me olvida que tu también tienes tus problemas.

– Ya basta de sensibilidades, mira, tu padre al menos esta vez se tomó la molestia de darle tu número a un sujeto que también practica deportes.

– Tenías que recordármelo ¿no, Applejack?

– Es mi deber como amiga – empieza a sonar el celular de Rainbow –.

– A veces pienso que también lo haces por placer – frunce el ceño al reconocer el número del pretendiente –.

– No, esto – levantó el celular de Rainbow y contesta – es lo que hago por gusto... Hola, no soy Rainbow, ella no puede hablar contigo, está en la ducha – luchaba por evitar que Rainbow recuperara su teléfono por la fuerza, Applejack aprovechaba que era más alta –, pero me dijo que estaba muy emocionada por la cita de la que le hablaste la otra vez, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué decir en ese momento.

– Qué bueno! – exclamó el jugador desde el aparato –. Dile que la veré en la puerta norte del estadio esta tarde, a las cuatro.

– No hay problema, ella estará allí.

– AAAAAAgh! – exhaló violentamente Rainbow en cuanto su amiga colgó –.

– No sufras, caramelo, solo dale una cita y luego me dices cómo fue la cosa, creo que te hace falta divertirte un poco más.

– Eso no es diversión, una cita es demasiada cursilería, no podré soportarlo ni por una hora.

– Tienes razón, no puedes hacer algo taaaaan difícil.

– ¿que no puedo?

– Claro, estaría dispuesta a apostar a que no duras una hora o dos.

– ¡Nadie debería sub estimarme, puedo durar más de dos horas en una estúpida cita!

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Claro, soy Rainbow Asombrosa Dash y puedo con cualquier cosa que me pongan en frente!

– Entonces, si no duras dos horas en una cita – suena el timbre de la puerta – tendrás que invitarme todo lo que quiera en el bar esta noche.

– ¿Bromeas? Estoy casi sin dinero – vuelve a sonar el timbre –.

– ¿Admites que podrías perder?

– Yo abro – dijo Cheese pasando – la puerta.

– No voy a perder ante ti – declaró Rainbow mientras Fluttershy le ponía un plato con tocino y huevos en la mesita de la sala –.

En la puerta...

– Hola, – saluda Cheese a un extraño con rostro cubierto por una bufanda, ante lo cual cambia de un semblante alegre a uno de agresivo contentamiento – esto se está poniendo interesante.

Todos corrieron a socorrer a Cheese cuando escucharon el disparo de un arma de fuego, cuyo proyectil impactó en el pecho del nuevo amigo de Pinkie, dejándolo en el suelo y distrayendo la atención de los presentes el tiempo suficiente para que el atacante escapara hacia un auto que ya estaba en movimiento y en total sincronía.

¿Quién haría esto? Una pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos al ver a Cheese en el suelo y ver impotentes cómo se alejaba el motorizado sin placa que llevaba al culpable.

* * *

Bueno, eso tenemos por el momento, con poco tiempo libre para escribir es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar este fic, porque me gustaría mucho terminarlo.

Sin más qué decir se despide Old Grimie.


	3. BANDEJA DE PLATA

**Dos formas y una tercera**

 **Cap. 3: BANDEJA DE PLATA**

Gracias por seguir leyendo, mejor no te aburro con mi vida personal.

Sin más que decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

 **Comisaría, Departamento forense...**

Flutershy estaba revisando unas fotografías de la escena del crimen. Un detalle, era muy importante que ella siempre prestara atención a los detalles y no dejara pasar nada, una fotografía a escala real de la huella del delincuente, las diferentes versiones del suceso descrito por los presentes y otros factores que se presentaran a su disposición para buscar un indicio de la identidad, no del atacante, sino la identidad del que lo contrató para hacer algo así de elaborado. Todo estaba bien elaborado.

– Twilight – la saludó sin voltear mientras veía por un microscopio muestras de la huella del sospechoso, eso sorprendía porque no se podía percibir la presencia de su amiga a menos que ella hiciera algún sonido –, si no te molesta, estoy un poco cansada y quisiera servirme algo dulce – retira la vista de las lentes – ¿será posible que realices los últimos pasos del protocolo por mi?

– No le veo nada de malo. Además – le muestra el contenido de una bolsita de plástico –, ahora tenemos nueva evidencia.

– ¿La bala?

– Sí, los de balística no nos dijeron nada en especial, pero quería saber si puedes notar algo en especial.

– Con gusto… Emm, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Los médicos dicen que tuvo suerte de que no le atravesó la aorta. Se pondrá bien dentro de un par de semanas.

– ¿Y el otro asunto? – preguntó con miedo –.

– ¿Te refieres a Pinkie? – Fluttershy solo asintió triste – Ella estará bien, ya sabes que en este oficio suceden cosas malas y cómo le afecta cuando se hace amiga de alguien.

– Sí, ella le toma cariño a sus amigos bastante rápido, eso la hace la Pinkie que conocemos, pero me da miedo pensar en cómo debe sentirse cuando algo así pasa, en especial por cómo se llevó con él desde el principio.

– Tienes razón, hace poco la noté muy decaída y pidió un día de sus seis meses de vacaciones acumuladas para acompañarlo hasta que despierte.

El nuevo escuadrón había sido llamado de forma inmediata tras el reporte del atentado. Todos olvidaron las cosas que estaban haciendo para buscar evidencias. Los chicos dejaron sus cervezas de fin de semana y Rainbow postergó la apuesta con Applejack hasta otra ocasión.

Por otro lado, Flash trataba de tranquilizarse mientras estaba en su asiento, observando una pajilla toda masticada, la cual era el único recuerdo que alcanzó a conservar en un viaje.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial esa cosa? – le preguntó el agente Soarin sentándose junto a él con el espaldar en frente –.

– El año pasado, Cheese y yo teníamos un día libre y decidimos pasarlo en un bar que su abuelo frecuentaba desde hace décadas, sostenía que era un lugar que valía la pena visitar. El viaje tenía que hacerse en tren por tradición de la familia.

– Suena como algo largo de hacer.

– Y lo era, el tren tardó como seis horas. Para cuando llegamos estábamos dormidos y no bajamos en la estación que correspondía. Tuvimos que quedarnos hasta la siguiente parada, que quedaba a dichosas cuatro horas.

– Jajaja, suena como un día perdido.

– Lo mismo pensé, pero al volver a casa, Cheese aprovechó el breve tiempo de la parada que de verdad correspondía para salir y volver corriendo a toda velocidad. Luego me mostró un par de cajas de jugo de manzana con una sonrisa tan grande y boba como la de los payasos.

– ¿Todo esto por un jugo?

– Más adelante me explicó que se trataba de una tradición familiar. Ir a aquel pueblo y compartir un trago con tu mejor amigo para guardar un recuerdo del mismo sitio.

– ¿Y esa pajilla es el recuerdo?

– Sí, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para comprar la primera bebida que pudiera y luego brindó conmigo, usando jugo de manzana. El encargado de limpieza se llevó las cajas de jugo cuando estábamos dormidos en nuestros asientos, Cheese se puso como loco cuando despertó. Buscó por todas partes, los botes de basura fueron los últimos lugares. Tardó casi la mitad del viaje, pero al final volvió con esta pajilla en la mano.

– ¿Y por eso es tan importante?

– No todos los días te reconocen como un mejor amigo.

– Interesante su tradición, lástima que a mi no me haya tocado algo así con un amigo – comentó Soarin con un tono melancólico –. Eres muy afortunado.

– Gracias.

– Y creo que puedes ser un poco más afortunado – y le puso una lata de cerveza helada en el rostro –, una de éstas pequeñas viene bien con la compañía.

– ¿Y tuviste que esperar hasta ahora para sacarla? – respondió Flash con una sonrisa –.

– No, solo quería verte desahogándote como un afeminado para luego levantarte el ánimo como se debe.

– Gracias, supongo… Pero – se pone algo dudoso antes de abrir la lata – ¿no vendrá de repente el jefe Armor para decirme "Señor Sentry, no está permitido beber alcohol mientras trabaja"?

– No te preocupes (PSSST) – abre la lata –, en este momento no estamos trabajando.

Los dos estaban abriendo sus bebidas, nadie les llamaría la atención, después de todo estaban trabajando en un domingo por la tarde.

En esta ocasión encontramos a Big Mac sentado en uno de los asientos para civiles en los pasillos, Fluttershy estaba descansando en frente del mencionado con la intención de no sentirse sola, pero también con el deseo de guardar silencio, hablar con otros no era lo suyo. Su momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por la escandalosa entrada de dos agentes de campo con unos six packs de cervezas y unas cuantas cajas de pizza.

– ¡Y que no se les olvide quién es a más generosa ahora! – gritó Rainbow Dash sonriente –.

– No lo digas como algo tan bueno, no tuve opción por tu culpa (T_T) – dijo Applejack contando triste los pocos bits que le quedaban –.

– ¿Mi culpa? Yo solo te di la oportunidad de lucirte cediéndote el turno.

– Pero no fue justo.

– ¿Justo? – Preguntó el hermano de Applejack mientras les ayudaba con las cargas –.

– Lo que sucede, muchachote – explicó Rainbow –, es que teníamos que decidir quién correría con la factura, así que en uso de mis muy avanzados conocimientos en materia de leyes – cabe destacar que lo máximo que leía fuera de "Daring Do" eran los panfletos de restaurantes con servicio a domicilio –, sugerí que lo dejáramos a un duelo de "Piedra, papel y tijeras". La ganadora iba a pagar la cuenta.

– Estaba tan emocionada que no escuché la última regla – se excusó Applejack juntando sus índices –.

– Bueeeeeno, lo importante es que pudiste ganar en algo el día de hoy y todos tenemos algo qué comer, todos felices.

– Todos menos mi billetera. – suspiró Applejack –.

– Al menos – la animaba Fluttershy acercándose – demostraste que puedes ser muy generosa… ¡Generosa! – y sujetó a la rubia de los hombros y la sacudió preocupada – ¡No hemos visto a Rarity desde ayer!…

 **Pizza Nápoles…**

La puerta trasera de la Pizzería daba directo a un callejón muy discreto, en el cual fácilmente se podía esconder cosas por estar bloqueado a la calle por un par de viejos contenedores de basura oxidados. Este sitio era el idóneo para ubicar a cinco empleados de un malintencionado.

Los cuatro hombres y la mujer que seguían a Rarity estaban atados de manos y pies en el suelo y amordazados, no le hacía falta preguntar para obtener respuestas.

– Muchas gracias, Don Antonio – se dirigió a un sujeto robusto con un mandil manchado con salsa de tomate con ajo y un habano en la boca –, Usted y sus sobrinos siempre demuestran cómo se debe tratar a una dama.

– Siempre es un placer ayudar a la amiga que sacó a mi hermano de la cárcel, estaré preparándole unos ravioles como los de la abuela para que pueda disfrutarlo con sus amigas.

– Se lo agradezco, pronto terminaré con ellos, no quisiera importunarlo mucho tiempo.

– Por el contrario, esta escoria solo da problemas, llámeme si me necesita.

– Gracias otra vez.

Don Antonio se retiró dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a cada uno de los atados, quienes se sintieron más que intimidados por el sujeto que sin dificultad pudo someter a cuatro usando sus manos y casi atravesar a la quinta arrojando un cuchillo para carne con una hoja de treinta centímetros.

– Lo siento – se pone de cuclillas a la altura de los asustados sospechosos –, mi amigo se puede emocionar un poco cuando se trata de devolver un favor… No se molesten en decirme nada, no quiero que se metan en problemas con su jefe por soplones.

Mira un detalle, palpa la textura de los atuendos de los sujetos, observa con cuidado las manchas en las plantas de los calzados y hasta toma nota de las migajas en el traje de uno de ellos. Se incorpora para ver con cuidado las cosas que anotó, hizo una pausa y abrió bien los ojos por la sorpresa.

– Si estoy en lo cierto… Ustedes corren un gran peligro. No me gustaría ser responsable de que algo malo les llegue a pasar, pero tampoco puedo dejar que me hagan algo.

Los cinco estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad con que la investigadora había deducido la gravedad de las consecuencias del fracaso en su misión. La vieron concentrándose, pensando con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió de nuevo, pero ahora con una sonrisa bastante coqueta.

– Creo que hay algo que podemos hacer con ustedes…

La investigadora abrió la puerta que tenía detrás, tardó un poco más de dos minutos, pero volvió a aparecer con Don Antonio y sus dos sobrinos. Uno cargaba una cámara, el otro llevaba el cuchillo de carnicero de su tío, Don Antonio tenía en sus manos una olla de buen tamaño.

– ¿Saben algo? – dijo con cierta indignación el cocinero moviendo el puro que fumaba de un lado a otro con la lengua – Hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar ingredientes frescos, espero que no les moleste, pero el ajo y el tomate en este país no son de lo mejor…

Su sonrisa lo decía todo.

 **Hospital, sala de cuidados intensivos…**

Un paciente estaba recostado en la cama con una serie de aparatos conectados, parecía estable, pero no del todo, pues era visible una marca roja en el pecho cubierto por vendajes. Una preocupada amiga suya estaba sentada a su lado, sorbiendo su quinto mega vaso de malteada de fresa.

– Sabes, los doctores dijeron que ya no estás en peligro, que la bala por poco te hace algo grave, pero que por un milagro no fue así.

– … – no podía decir nada por su condición –.

– Sabes, dormido pareces más agradable, así escuchas más y no sales con tus locas ideas… Ya sabes a qué me refiero, cosas como cuando sugieres usar un sombrero hecho solo de pepinillos para el verano por las noches cuando todos saben que eso es una locura, la sandía es mejor para hacer sombreros, hasta tiene forma para hacer dos si la partes por la mitad. Pero no te preocupes, los demás del equipo aceptaron investigar el caso, no les importó pasar el día en la oficina si con eso podían ayudarte. Debes ser un muy buen amigo de Flash para que insistiera en ocupar a todos los agentes posibles en investigar esto.

– …

– Las chicas están analizando las evidencias reunidas, de seguro que encuentran algo, porque a Twilight y Fluttershy nunca se les escapa nada. Recuerdo que una vez se me perdió un pendiente, pasé toda una tarde buscándolo, usé varios favores que me debían viejos amigos de mi padre y hasta quedé endeudada, pero al final Twilight encontró el pendiente enredado en mi cabello, al final aprendí a usar mi peinado para meter cosas de contrabando – le susurra esto último –, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto.

Su semblante se puso triste al verlo sin mostrar señales de estar escuchando.

– ¡IIIIIIIIIP! – se estremeció por un lujo líquido interno – ¡Demasiadas malteadas, Twilight se equivocó cuando dijo que debía beber dos litros al día!

Salió inmediatamente y a toda prisa al baño gritando alarmada.

– ¡Necesito encontrar el baño, es una emergencia! – gritaba alarmada mientras corría sujetando su vejiga –.

– SSSHSHHHHHHH! – hizo la enfermera Red Heart poniendo su dedo índice pegado a los labios – Hay otros pacientes, no sea desconsiderada y evite hacer ruidos innecesarios.

– ¡Pero estos ruido son muuuuuuy necesarios – exclamó sujetando a la enfermera a pocos centímetros de su rostro –, si no encuentro un baño ahora mismo…!

La enfermera le tapó la boca y la jaló de la mano como si de una niña de seis años se tratara, la llevó hasta uno de los baños del hospital y esperó a la puerta para asegurarse de que no incomodara a otros.

 **POV (point of view) Cheese Sandwich…**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿por qué me duele? Ese ruido es molesto, es muy repetitivo y carente de sabor, es la música techno más aburrida que he escuchado en mi vida – abre los ojos –… Bueno, creo que los aparatos médicos conectados lo explican todo.

Tengo recuerdos borrosos, pero al menos recuerdo haber comido bien aquella noche, solo espero no haberme quedado dormido varios días, los bocadillos que guardé en mis bolsillos se desperdiciarían. Necesito ver la fecha – gira un poco la cabeza y divisa un reloj en la pared con calendario –… Sigue siendo el mismo día, aunque ya pasaron varias horas.

Creo que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, aunque creo que también estoy con flojera, no le veo el caso a meter mi nariz donde no se me llama. Demos un vistazo al registro para saber cuánto acabaremos debiendo en la cuenta – se sorprendió al ver el registro que los médicos dejaron en la mesa junto a la cama – ¡Cubierto por el seguro!… Esto está firmado por Shining Armor Sparkle, parece que Flash sabía de mi situación económica y me metió en la nómina sin consultarme. Parece que no me queda de otra que cumplir con el deber… Ahhhh, yo quería descansar al menos unas tres semanas para ver las aventuras del Capitán Conejo. Quisiera saber si logra descubrir al espía del temible doctor Nutria, un genio del mal… Pero ahora no podré hacerlo, tendré que usar todas mis jugadas para acabar con este caso lo más rápido posible.

Mmm… Recapitulemos, aquel momento la estaba pasando bien, aquella chica Pinkie era bastante agradable, puede que incluso se llegue a algo más que amistad, aunque hay algo que no puedo recordar bien, lo dejaré para después… Al abrir una puerta se apareció un sujeto que tenía una bufanda, creo que era de esas prendas difíciles de obtener, pero no creo que un sujeto con una cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho y unas ojeras muy notorias sea de gustos tan refinados… NNGGHAH – se palpó el pecho, muy cerca de la herida que empezó a marcar un área rojiza en las vendas – es un disparo muy preciso, casi como si no fuese su intención acabar conmigo. Algo tan elaborado podría venir de una fuente con la que no quisiera toparme, pero ya no me queda vuelta atrás, ya me están pagando.

Mejor me pongo de pie, esta es una buena ocasión para poner en práctica ese truco para burlar las alarmas de hospital que me enseñó ese vago en la calle a cambio de unas monedas – y le funcionó bien el truco al empalmar unos cables a la parte metálica de la cama –.

Con eso vasta, ahora solo me toca salir y buscar a Deshuesado… Hay globos junto a la cama y una tarjeta… ¡Qué conmovedor! Ahora sí puedo decir que todo esto se puso interesante.

Bueno, creo que con este detalle se tranquilizará.

 **FIN POV.**

Pinkie, ya un poco más calmada, entró en la habitación con una cara un poco decepcionada por las repetidas llamadas de atención por parte de la enfermera.

– Esa enfermera es demasiado exigente, no estoy hecha de piedra para que me quede callada cuando algo así sucede…

Una lágrima sale de uno de sus ojos junto con una sonrisa, algo extraño para ella estaba sucediendo dentro, muy dentro. Simplemente se quedó callada, no sabía si debería estar asustada o feliz, pero al menos tenía la certeza de algo. En la mesa junto a la cama estaba una tarjeta que tenía escrito "Que te mejores, con cariño de Pinkie Pie", tomó la tarjeta y leyó varias veces el contenido adicional que estaba escrito a mano.

"No te preocupes, lo haré. Además, estoy dentro".

– ¿Por qué me siento así? Nunca tuve un amigo que hiciera algo más tonto y arriesgado de lo que yo haría – empezó a sollozar –, y..y ni siquiera se despidió…

Subió sus pies sobre la cama y reposó su frente sobre sus rodillas que mantenía dobladas hacia su cuerpo sujetándolas con sus brazos. Le tomó unos treinta minutos recuperarse hasta un punto razonable. No fue a tiempo para evitar que su amiga no la viera así cuando entró, pero no le importaba que la vieran así.

– Pinkie, cariño – se acercó la agente de peinado púrpura – ¿estás bien?

– Solo necesito un minuto más – respondió sin levantar la mirada –.

– ¿Alguien es especial estaba aquí? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado –.

– Creo que eso me ayuda.

– ¿Te ayuda a qué?

– Ahora sé porqué me siento tan confundida.

Rarity recordó la palabra "especial" y esbozó una sonrisa que mezclaba comprensión y alegría por ver a su amiga experimentando algo nuevo.

– Si quieres puedes quedarte un poco más, yo te acompaño – le confirmó rodeándola con un brazo –.

– ¡NO! – exclamó poniéndose de pie de golpe asustando a Rarity – ¡Tengo que encontrar a ese Cheese Sandwich y hacer que me cuente el resto del episodio del Capitán Conejo!

– En serio, Pinkie, por más que lo intente no logro entenderte – declaró Rarity con voz discreta y una gotita de sudor en la sien –.

– ¡SSSHHH! ¡Hay otros pacientes en este lugar! – exclamó desde el fondo del pasillo la enfermera –.

– ¡Voy a buscarlo por todas partes! – dijo airosa Pinkie –.

– Y yo te ayudaré – afirmó emocionada Rarity –.

– ¡Y voy a encontrarlo!

– Cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

– ¡Y luego le daré una paliza hasta que me aclare unas preguntas que quiero hacerle!

– Y yo te detendré antes de que hagas algo malo – añadió Rarity con otra gotita en la sien –.

– Solo una cosa más ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

– Tortugas marinas.

– … – puso una épica poker face – Oki doky loky.

Desde que vieron una película sobre piratas, usan la frase "Tortugas marinas" cuando no quieren explicar muchos detalles, pero podían confiar en ellas. Para ellas fue suficiente con eso, así que lo dejaron con las tortugas y se fueron de la sala. No sin antes solicitar a los encargados de seguridad que les mostraran las grabaciones de hace una hora.

– Acelera un poco más – ordenó Rarity al operador –, detente. Por alguna razón muestra mucho interés en su viejo abrigo, uno muy descuidado y anticuado, si me permiten opinar.

– Eso no es lo más importante – agregó Pinkie –, parece que tiene algo afilado en la mano izquierda. Haz un acercamiento… Creo que son jeringas.

– Deben ser calmantes, no importa cuán duro seas, un disparo en el pecho es muy doloroso. Tendremos que cargar el coste de los medicamentos como recursos necesarios para investigación.

– O podemos declararlos como evidencia.

– ¿Evidencia de qué?

– Evidencia de que le dolió mucho el disparo.

– No es momento para brom… ¡Eso es, Pinkie eres una genio!

– Gracias, ¿pero por qué?

– Es tan obvio que no lo vi. El sujeto del que hablas se puso de pie para ayudarnos en el caso. Se puso a la obra tan rápido como pudo porque sabe que el tiempo es la clave en este caso – dedujo Rarity –.

– Y si sabe que el tiempo es muy importante…

– Es posible que ya tenga una idea de quién puede estar detrás del caso que vamos a investigar. Es un investigador brillante.

– O uno un poco despistado – sugirió Pinkie al ver que el investigador en las grabaciones sostenía una discusión con su gallina de juguete –. Al parecer está discutiendo con Deshuesado, y le está ganando.

– Eso es algo de qué preocuparse.

– Sí, no es justo que se meta a discutir con una gallina de juguete cuando está bajo los efectos de los calmantes, eso le da una gran ventaja al pollo.

– Yo lo decía por otra razón.

– Es cierto, sabe muy bien qué tipo de calmantes tomar – comentó resaltando el lugar de donde sacó las ampollas de calmantes –. Solo alguien que sabe de este tipo de cosas se tomaría la molestia de seleccionar bien las medicinas.

– Pinkie, toma nota del medicamento que está tomando y consultemos con un especialista. Disculpe, señor operador ¿podría facilitarnos una copia de la grabación.

– En unos tres minutos la tendremos lista – respondió el técnico –.

– Gracias, es usted un encanto.

 **Comisaría, Sala de junta del equipo conjunto…**

El oficial de la INTERPOL Fancy Pants entró después de que todo el equipo de cabecera, excepto por tres, se encontraba en sus respectivos asientos rodeando una mesa rectangular.

– Lamento que tengamos que ponernos manos a la obra desde ahora, pero el tiempo apremia. Hace poco recibimos el informe secundario de un consultor externo de balística, un especialista que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato, pero que nos reveló un dato fundamental. Fluttershy, tienes la palabra.

– …

– Creeeeo, que Fluttershy no está en condiciones para hacerlo – señaló Twilight tras ver a su amiga temblando por el pánico escénico –. Permítanme explicar… Rainbow, pon la primera diapositiva.

– Bueno – contesta la agente de campo –.

– Primero, La bala no es nada normal, solo en la forma, porque está compuesta por una aleación que esteriliza los tejidos orgánicos con los que entra en contacto. Siguiente, por favor.

– Listo.

– Segundo. Como podrán ver, la huella dejada en el piso a la entrada no es de un compuesto común en la ciudad, de hecho, es un químico que se emplea en los laboratorios de desarrollo de cosméticos ¿a alguien más le llama la atención?

– Corrígeme si no me equivoco – comentó Flash –, pero no creo que los científicos de esos laboratorios sean tan torpes como para pisar unos químicos como esos, deben ser caros o algo por el estilo.

– Estás en lo cierto – confirmó Twilight –, algo así no se puede declarar como un accidente. Con solo dos datos podemos determinar dos posibilidades.

– Jóvenes – vuelve a tomar la palabra el oficial –, es muy posible que se haya dado inicio a un plan de venganza para entregar a un pez gordo, podemos tomar esa opción por ser la más probable, así que debemos empezar por buscar todos los contactos de inteligencia posibles. Son demasiado convenientes las pistas que se dejan con las acciones del "atacante" que mueve los hilos. Por lo visto, nos quiere entregar a uno de los suyos en bandeja de plata para que no lo molestemos, no creo que sea de buen gusto rechazar un regalo como ese.

Todos se pusieron firmes y respondieron afirmativamente a la orden del oficial de la INTERPOL. Desalojaron la sala y salieron a indagar al respecto, todos con excepción del oficial Pants y Twilight, con quien solicitó un momento para discutir unos asuntos en su oficina.

– Tome asiento, señorita Sparkle – le ofreció amablemente antes de recostarse del otro lado de su escritorio, sobre el cual estaban varios archivos y un vaso con whisky en las rocas –. Hoy hace calor, si me permite me gustaría ofrecerle algo de beber.

– No gracias, así estoy bien.

– Como desee… Estoy al tanto de que todos nos reunimos antes de lo previsto por motivo de un atentado que se llevó a cabo esta mañana. Los reportes son muy detallados, pero ese nivel de minuciosidad no es frecuente entre agentes jóvenes que suelen tratar las cosas informalmente.

– ¿Un buen trabajo es motivo de sospechas?

– Solo cuando tienes experiencia en estas cosas. Sin embargo, cuando alguien hace algo así no lo hace con la intención de ocultar algo de los de confianza… Señorita Sparkle – le dirige una mirada más seria de lo normal sujetando su barbilla con los dedos pulgar y medio, levantando el índice – ¿ve en mi a una persona de confianza?

– No… podría responderle – Twilight desvía la mirada algo asustada –.

– Hace poco dijo que existían dos posibilidades ¿Qué iba a decir por las evidencias?

– La primera era que alguien de arriba quería deshacerse de un rival entregándolo a la justicia. La segunda era que se trataba de un subordinado muy descuidado.

– Eso podría creerlo alguien con poca experiencia. Pero no está tratando con un principiante. Dígame qué es lo segundo, la verdadera posibilidad que dedujo.

– Es posible – se vio acorralada por la fría y penetrante mirada del refinado agente –, es posible que haya una infiltración.

– A eso mismo quería llegar. Mire, los agentes encubiertos van y vienen, pero algo que los hace durar es la consideración de parte de sus colegas desde el otro lado. Usted, jovencita, demostró que tiene algo especial dentro de esa hermosa cabeza. De haber revelado dicha deducción habría puesto en peligro a un agente que posiblemente lleve mucho tiempo en un caso muy importante.

– Usted supera las expectativas que tenía.

– Y tu las mías, pero también quiero decirte algo más – se le acerca para hablarle en voz baja –. si no diste a conocer la posibilidad de un informante, es porque no confías en todos los que forman parte del equipo.

– Creo que debo empezar a cuidarme de usted – responde Twilight como si la estuvieran desafiando –.

– Hmm, solo recuerde quién es el enemigo – se levanta dejando un vaso con whisky encima de un archivador sin rótulo –. Después de todo, yo puedo ser alguien de confianza. – se despidió acomodando nuevamente el vaso con la bebida encima del archivador –.

Twilight, intrigada por la extraña conducta repetida en el agente Pants, fijó la mirada en el archivador. No destacaba de los otros que estaban ordenados en los dos extremos laterales del escritorio, solamente le resaltaba el hecho de no tener rótulo ni nada que indique el propósito de su contenido.

Dominada por su naturaleza curiosa, Twilight levantó el vaso de encima del archivador y abrió el mismo para ver su contenido. Ante la revelación que se le hizo reaccionó bebiendo de un solo trago todo el contenido del recipiente de cristal que todavía estaba en su mano izquierda.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – exclamó indignada con una lágrima –.

¿Qué demonios había en el archivador?

¿Por qué se apresuró Cheese tanto en ponerse en acción a riesgo de su propia vida?

¿Podrá resistir mientras busca al sospechoso?

¿A quién busca cada quién?

¿Qué harán Rarity y Pinkie?

¿Se llama naranja a la fruta por el color o al color por la fruta?

¿se podría decir lo mismo con la manzana?

Bueno, con eso es por ahora, lamento tardar tanto, creo que eso de haber tardado pasa luego a tarado, pero puedes llamarme como gustes, en fin, un placer volver a escribir de nuevo para todos.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie...


	4. MAYORES Y MENORES

**Dos formas y una tercera**

 **Cap. 4: MAYORES Y MENORES**

Gracias por seguir leyendo, mejor no te aburro con mi vida personal.

Sin más que decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

 **Comisaría, oficinas del tercer piso...**

Ya rondaban cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Twilight estaba viendo con una lente especial un microfilm, recuerdo de un caso anterior, a modo de receso para tranquilizarse. Su tranquilidad momentánea fue interrumpida por una brusca presencia.

– ¡En serio no entiendo en qué estará pensando esta vez! – injurió vehemente la rubia al entrar en la oficina y sentarse de golpe delante de uno de los escritorios descansando los pies en la mesa –… ¿Sucede algo? – se tapa el rostro con su sombrero para no mostrar su expresión de desagrado –.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?

– Estás viendo registros anticuados, si algo te molesta te la pasas viendo cosas anticuadas como tus libros.

– Para empezar, los libros no son anticuados, son clásicos y para terminar, no me pasa nada – respondió guardando enojada las evidencias que revisaba en una gaveta –.

– Lo que digas, caramelo, si vas a pasarte el día en la oficina sin hacer nada te acompaño.

– Eso es muy curioso, no te gusta quedarte en un solo lugar sin hacer nada.

– Bueno, yo pensaba – se excusaba frunciendo los labios – que podría, podría pasar un buen momento haciéndote compañía, sí, hacerte compañía – desvió la mirada de una forma demasiado obvia –.

– ¿Ahora eres tu la que me trata de ocultar algo?

– Yo, esteee…

– ¡Applejack, dime lo que en verdad pasa o me enojaré contigo!

– ¡Y cómo quieres que te diga si tu tampoco me dices! – le respondió con el mismo tono –.

– Bueno, cambio de planes, yo no te digo y luego tu no me dices nada, todos descontentos.

– Por mí está bien. Además, vine por una llamada que recibí de Rarity. Ella trató de llamarte varias veces, pero parece que tu celular está apagado, así que me pidió que te buscara y no me separara de ti.

– ¿Está preocupada?

– Sí, me pidió a toda prisa que volviera a la oficina y me asegurara de que no estuvieses sola.

– Sabes, hay algo raro en esto, recuerdo que cargué mi celular toda la noche de ayer. Se apagó por batería baja – responde revisando el artefacto de su bolsillo.

– ¿Y eso tiene algo de raro? Los teléfonos inteligentes suelen gastar sus baterías muy rápido – le restó importancia la agente de campo –, por eso llevo conmigo uno sencillo, estas cosas te duran más de una semana.

– Lo raro está en que hace poco le puse una batería nueva, además, siempre lo dejo cargando en las noches.

– ¿Entonces dices que se te olvidó ponerlo a cargar anoche?

– Eso no es posible, recuerdo haber desconectado el cargador para poner la tostadora esta mañana.

– ¿O sea que lo conectaste temprano por la mañana antes de caerte en el piso por la fiesta?

– No lo creo, se supone que lo primero que hago al llegar a casa es conectar el cargador de ese dichoso aparato.

– Hummm – caviló la chica del sombrero – ¿tienes un cargador a la mano?

– Creo que sí – dijo Twilight buscando en su escritorio –, acá tengo uno.

– Bueno, solo tenemos que conectarlo por un momento para encenderlo y ver si alguien más lo usó.

– Es posible, pero para agotar la batería tan rápido, debió usarlo para pasar mucha información, o también pudo ser una llamada muy larga.

– En ese caso, terroncito, alguien te debe una buena factura.

Las dos esperaron cinco minutos hasta que el aparato diera señales de vida. Al encenderlo, Twilight revisó el registro minuciosamente, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar rastros de consumo de la línea telefónica, tampoco ingresos recientes a redes sociales ni nada por el estilo.

– ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó curiosa la agente de campo –.

– No, nada.

– Eso solo nos deja con la posibilidad de que tu batería no resultó ser tan buena.

– Todo lo contrario, Applejack, todo lo contrario. No hay nada en el historial de navegación ni en el de llamadas.

– ¿Y qué con eso?

– Que no están siquiera las llamadas que hice hace dos días, todo está limpio, mi lista de contactos, todo. No tengo ni las aplicaciones que me descargué. El otro día.

– Eso está fuera de lo esperado ¿Crees que fue algún bromista?

– Es posible, habían muchas caras nuevas… Pero por suerte – cambió drásticamente de tema –, tengo guardada mi agenda en la nube para evitarme problemas si algo pasa con mi teléfono.

– Y ya te pones a hablar de tus cosas elegantes y expresiones tecnológicas – rodó los ojos –.

– No es ciencia del otro mundo, solo es un enlace con un servidor que contiene mi itinerario y lo sincroniza con mis dispositivos.

– Yada yada yada, sea lo que sea.

– Deberías darle una oportunidad a la nueva era de la informática – sugiere mientras revisa desde el navegador de una computadora su calendario, donde una fecha se resalta bastante –… ¡NO NO NO NONONONONONO! ¡LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETOOOO!

– ¿Qué pasó ahora?

– ¡Esta noche tenía programada una cena con mis padres en la casa y no lo recordé porque la alarma en mi teléfono se sincroniza con mi calendario!

– ¿Eso es algo grave?

– ¡Ya sé! Applejack, mi querida amiga ¿puedes prestarme tu teléfono un momento, por favor?

– Bueno, solo si me lo devuelves.

– Gracias

La investigadora estaba buscando entre los contactos, dio dos vueltas a la lista y le dirigió una mirada indignante a su amiga.

– Tu lista de contactos también está vacía.

– ¿Lista de qué?

– ¿No sabes usar ni tu teléfono?

– Si es sencillo, marcas el número y presionas el botón verde de la izquierda para llamar, el de encima para un mensaje de texto.

– ¿Y te haces llamar detective?

– De operaciones especiales.

– ¿Al menos te sabes el número de Spike?

– Claro, es 785 913 000.

– Gracias.

 **Barrios bajos,** **zona bajo el puente principal…**

Jóvenes practicaban sus trucos en patinetas, otros probaban diferentes deportes urbanos y algunos empezaban a hacer transacciones poco recomendables. Un grupo de cuatro trataba de pasar desapercibido, pero algo los hacía destacar si se observaba con cuidado, ninguno estaba prestando atención a nada en absoluto, parecían estar sentados sin decir nada.

– A veces creo que tus ideas no son tan buenas – se animó a comentar una pelirroja que trataba de cubrir su rostro con una gorra –, ya logré reconocer a tres brabucones de la primaria.

– Silencio – ordenó el peliverde –, tenemos que evitar que sospechen de nosotros.

– ¿Y crees que no pensarán en algo raro si tres chicas están paradas todo el rato con un chico en un lugar como este?

– Solo si el chico hace algo repentino –mira su celular que de repente sonó, alertando de la llegada de un mensaje de texto–, como dejarlas solas.

– ¿Un mensaje de Twilight? – preguntó la adolescente de pelo con bucles.

– Sí, dice que hoy teníamos una cena con nuestros padres, pero parece que se le olvidó avisarme antes.

– Tu hermana es un poco dejada con esas cosas.

– Yo no diría eso, ella suele ser muy puntual con unas cosas y bastante estricta con muchas otras.

– Jeje – se rió la de pelo morado –, ya hasta suenas como ella con sus expresiones elegantes y refinadas.

– No es que yo imite a mi hermana, esta forma de hablar se te pega cuando lees muchos libro desde niño.

– Como digas, cerebrito.

– Solo no olvides que aún me debes una.

– Relájate, pero antes de irte tienes que explicarnos qué corrales hacemos aquí.

– Por última vez, Scoots – explicó la pelirroja –, estamos aquí para tener una coartada. Todos creerán que nos la pasamos haciendo bandalismo de menores.

– ¿Hablas de cosas como pintar las paredes con groserías y desparramar la basura de los contenedores en las calles?

– Algo parecido – aclaró el adolescente de pelo verde –, lo importante es mantener las apariencias. Ahora tengo que irme. Sweetie, vamos antes a tu casa, no quiero que Rarity me de otro de sus sermones por no ser caballeroso contigo.

– Bueno, pero vamos por el camino largo, que no quiero apresurarme para ver a la reina del drama en acción.

– Creo que tendré que compensarte en otra ocasión, si me tardo mucho no llegaré a tiempo para con Twilight y mis papás.

– Pues entonces ve directo a casa de Twilight y yo me voy por mi propia cuenta a casa de Rarity.

– Esto es difícil, pero no puedo, ya le prometí a tu hermana que te acompañaría hasta su casa.

– Por esta vez te lo permito, pero no creas que te saldrá barato compensarme.

– Tampoco esperaba que lo fuera (después de todo, eres hermana de Rarity) – pensó para sus adentros.

 **Casa de Twilight, un poco más tarde…**

La investigadora, ahora convertida en una ama de casa modelo, estaba limpiando a toda prisa el desastre que habían causado todos los demás agentes en la fiesta que tuvieron la noche anterior. Solo se dispuso a concentrarse en la planta baja de la casa, el tiempo era un lujo que no podía darse.

Su corazón casi salta de su pecho al escuchar el timbre. Salió a atender las visitas inesperadas, toda frustrada porque dicha acción implicaría menos del valioso tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

– ¿Sí, en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó con voz indiferente.

– ¡Esa no es forma de saludar a una amiga que viene a ayudarte! – le reprochó en tono de broma la agente de campo d epelo rubio – Vine para darte una mano con la cocina.

– ¡La cocina, no preparé nada para la cena! – reconoció enseguida entrando en pánico.

– No te alteres que pierdes tu dulzura, caramelo. Tía Jackie ya se encargó de eso – le contestó mostrándole un par de bolsas que traía en las manos –, fuimos a comprar algo en el camino.

– Sí, pero no tenías por qué entusiasmarte tanto con la tarjeta de crédito – exclamó Rarity apareciendo desde detrás de Applejack cargando otras bolsas con comida.

– Lo siento, dulzura, pero nuestra amiga necesita ayuda y eso, por la santa época de cosecha, es lo que va a tener.

– Está bien, pero solo no olvides que el postre de almendras lo guardo para mi hermana.

– No te preocupes por eso, que nadie lo va a tocar.

Rainbow Dash también apareció en la escena, curiosamente callada, pero no sin su característico buen ánimo para ayudar a una amiga en necesidad. Entre las cuatro terminaron de limpiar el lugar y pusieron la comida de forma que pareciera haber sido hecha en casa, truco por cortesía de Rarity, quien solía hacer lo mismo cuando su trabajo la dejaba con cortos espacios de tiempo para arreglar una reunión familiar, no quería dar la apariencia de una persona descuidada, una dama cuida esos detalles.

Ya cambiada y lista para recibir a sus padres, Twilight le agradecía la ayuda a sus amigas.

– Chicas ¡Son las mejores!

– Ni lo menciones, cariño, siempre es un placer ayudarte – respondió Rarity.

– ¿Y supiste algo de Pinkie?

– Siempre voy un paso adelante, Pinkie está tras la pista de otro fugitivo.

– ¿Un sospechoso del atentado de la mañana?

– Yo diría que es otra clase de fugitivo – respondió desviando la mirada con un suspiro.

– Ok, eso fue raro.

– ¿Raro? – preguntó Rainbow – Viniendo de Rarity "eso" no es raro. Capaz y ya empezó con sus delirios de casamentera.

– ¿Casamentera? – reaccionó Twilight ante la palabra – ¡Me olvidé que Shining Armor vendrá con Cadance!

– ¿Hay algo de raro en eso, terroncito? – inquirió Applejack.

– No, pero creo que el hecho de que toda la familia esté y Spike ni se aparece me pondrá entre la espada y la pared, por todo lo demás no hay problema.

– ¿Osea que pensabas usar a tu hermano mayor como coartada para Spike en caso de que no llegara?

– Sí, pero esto se viene abajo muy rápido. Si Spike no llega no sabré qué decirles.

– Lo lamento, cariño, pero ya tenemos que irnos, saldremos por la puerta de atrás – indicó Rarity –, quisiera poder ayudarte un poco más, pero el tiempo siempre apremia.

– Gracias por todo, chicas, les debo una muy grande.

Sus tres amigas se retiraban por la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo que sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada, ante lo cual Twilight rogaba al cielo que fuese su hermano menor el que estuviese tocando a la entrada.

– ¡Spik…

– Déjame adivinar, tu tampoco viste a Spike – adivinó Shining mientras pasaba al interior de la casa.

– No, aunque le escribí un mensaje esta tarde – le explicó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Esperemos que llegue a tiempo.

– Solo nos queda confiar en él – agregó Cadance.

Los tres hermanos tenían la costumbre de cubrirse entre ellos para no meterse en problemas con sus padres, en especial porque dos de cada tres quedaban castigados en cada ocasión en que alguien hacía algo malo. En este caso veríamos a Spike castigado por ausentarse a la cena familiar y a Twilight por estar a cargo de Spike.

Grande fue su desesperación en cuanto sonó el timbre por tercera vez, y ya que la tercera suele ser la vencida, esta vez estaban los principales invitados.

 **Casa de Rarity, media hora antes…**

Spike oscultaba la casa sin obtener resultado. Su acompañante estaba ya casi muerta del aburrimiento de esperar los resultados que nunca llegarían.

–Esto es un desastre, no creo que tu hermana esté en casa – declaró Spike al ver desde una ventana a la que se subió.

– Vamos, Spike, ya te metiste a la casa de mi hermana antes para espiarla mientras se cambiaba – dijo Sweetie Belle con un tono sarcástico.

– En primer lugar – se defiende mientras baja de un salto de una ventana cerrada –, no soy un voyerista; en segundo lugar, nunca me animé a subir hasta la ventana que da a su habitación, mucho menos a entrar sin permiso.

– Claro, porque la primera vez que te animaste resulto ser MÍ ventana.

– Y vaya vista – dijo con una expresión de satisfacción que demostraba lo bien que guardaba ese recuerdo.

–Y más te vale recordar eso, que es lo último recuerdo que tendrás conmigo – dijo volteando y cruzando los brazos con una expresión de enfado –. Al final eres como esos pervertidos con los que Rarity sale siempre.

Spike tomó unos segundos para pensar en qué hacer para mejorar la situación, por fortuna le vino a la mente un consejo de su amiga Pinkie, quien siempre lo animaba a usar el sentido del humor al pedir disculpas.

– Creo que noté algo en lo que se parecen Rarity y tu, además le ganas en eso.

– ¿Que le gano a Rarity en algo?

– Sí, ambas elijen a los peores chicos. Pero creo que en eso le ganaste a tu hermana.

– Tienes razón – respondió con una sonrisa volteando de vuelta para verlo –, esta vez le gané y por mucho.

– ¡Esa es la sonrisa que quería ver!… Ya que no está Rarity, creo que podemos ir con Twilight, de todas maneras está preparando una cena para la familia y… – finalmente se acordó del asunto – ¡MALDICIOOOOOOON!

Spike corrió llevándose a Sweetie de la mano a toda velocidad, se le había olvidado por qué tenía prisa.

– ¡No me jales tan fuerte, salvaje! – reclamó la niña.

– ¡No puedo evitarlo, voy a llegar tarde!

 **Parte exterior de la casa de Twilight…**

Tras correr un buen trayecto, respirar un minuto y reanudar la marcha a toda máquina, los dos llegaron a la casa de la hermana de Spike, lamentablemente reconoció el vehículo que estaba estacionado a la entrada.

– ¡Rayos, papá y mamá ya llegaron!

– ¿Tus padres? – preguntó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro –¿vas a presentarme a tus padres?

– Eeeeeeh, no lo sé, puede que sí.

– ¡Spike, eres el mejor! – dijo entusisamada, pero de repente su rostro sacó una expresión que daba a entender que estaba preocupada – … Spike, se llevarán una mala impresión de mi por llegar tarde y no estar bien vestida, ya sabes que con la futura suegra hay que llevarse bien desde el principio.

– Primero, llegamos tarde porque insistías en que compre ese jugo de naranja de una de las máquinas expendedoras cuando te dio sed a medio camino cuando pudimos usar ese dinero para tomar un autobús hasta acá. Segundo, no importa qué lleves puesto, te ves bien de todas formas… ¡OUCH!

El joven fue silenciado con un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su amiga, quien estaba abandonando la casa de Twilight, pero se desvió un momento al ver a la pareja acercándose.

– ¡Spike! No está bien que le digas eso a una chica.

– ¡Pero porqué, si dije que se ve bien!

– No es por eso, es porque para ella esta puede ser una ocasión importante… Sweetie, cariño, acércate…

Sweetie nunca supo cómo explicarlo, pero su hermana mayor siempre estaba preparada para toda ocasión en lo que a atuendos se refiere. Por alguna extraña razón, Rarity ya parecía tener preparado un vestido de la talla de su hermana con toques verdes y blancos, sencillo y con ese toque inocente que uno quisiera ver en una jovencita.

Spike también fue atacado por el ojo penetrante de la experta en disfraces y moda, quien lo atrapó antes de que pudiese reaccionar y le puso un pantalón y camisa de manga corta. La pareja abrigaba las sospechas de que ella ya tenía previsto este acontecimiento. No les sorprendería dicha anticipación por la naturaleza del trabajo de la hermana mayor. Finalmente se le acercó a cada uno y les indicó qué deberían de decir al entrar.

Todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación, Spike y Sweetie se acercaron y tocaron el timbre siguiendo las instrucciones de Rarity, ante lo cual abrió Shining.

– Hola, eh, tu también, Sweetie, no sabía que vendrías.

– Spike quería hacerle una sorpresa a sus padres, con permiso – pasa adentro.

– Yo, bueno – titubeó un poco el adolescente –, vine un poco tarde porque Sweetie quería estar bien areglada para esta cena. En serio quiere caerle bien a papá y mamá ("Gracias Rarity, eres la mejor")

– Bueno, creo que si le decimos eso a papá, talvez se calme. Ya sabes que no le gusta mucho que lo hagan esperar, en especial cuando hay comida de por medio.

– Jeje, vamos.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, la explicación de los más jóvenes fue de agrado para el padre y conmovió a la madre el detalle de que la jovencita quisiera caerle bien. Twilight, por su parte, le rondaba por la cabeza lo que dijo Rarity anteriormente " _el postre de almendras lo guardo para mi hermana_ ", de seguro que ese postre estaba aguardando en su refrigerador, junto con los otros siete postres, lo que llamó la atención de la anfitriona

¿Por qué sus amigas trajeron comida para ocho personas si solo eran siete? Spike solía comer mucho, también lo suele hacer Shining Armor, esa no parecía ser la razón detrás de tal exedente. Luego contempló la posibilidad de otro invitado adicional del que no le hallan contado.

– Disculpen, voy por una bebida – dijo como excusa para ir a la cocina y ver entre las cosas que sus amiga dejaron y, como era de esperarse de Rarity, dejó una nota escrita a mano.

" _Querida Twilight:_

 _Por motivos y adversidades que me nublan el día, me veo en uno de los mayores dilemas que jamás he enfrentado, así que tendré que confiarte a mi hermanita por esta noche, eso te lo pido como una de tus amigas más cercanas._

 _Por favor cuida que Sweetie c_ _oma bien y que Spike no se aproveche demasiado de la situación._

 _Estaré muy agradecida por este gesto de tu parte_

 _Con amor, Rarity_

 _P.D.: Para compensarte hay un invitado más que de seguro te ayudará a pasar mejor la velada, diviértete._ "

– ¿Cómo es que supo tan rápido de mi cena con la familia? – se preguntó hasta que vio una segunda nota en la mesa.

" _No sé porqué, pero Pinkie insistió en que te escribiera esta segunda nota para contarte que fue ella quien me contó lo de tu cena con la familia y me ayudó a planificar las cosas. A veces da un poco de miedo porque siempre está enterada de todo tipo de eventos sociales y familiares, en especial las fiestas. Además me pidió que escribiera lo siguiente:_

 _Por favor abre tu la puerta, que no lo haga Shining Armor o lo hará picadillo._ "

– ¿Picadillo?

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, ante lo cual Twilight se apresuró hacia la puerta de la entrada alzando la voz con un "¡Yo atiendo, Shining quédate donde estás!". Dicha reacción le fue bastante extraña a todos los presentes.

Las cosas podrían siempre salir bien, mas no es ese el caso, sino que algo siempre puede hacerse presente cuando menos lo esperas para ponerte más nervioso si ya estabas en una situación con bastante presión. Más aún si no se trata de algo sino de alguien.

– Hola Twilight, gracias por invitarme…


	5. UNA NOCHE AGITADA 1

**Dos formas y una tercera**

 **Cap. 5: Una noche agitada 1**

Sin más que decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

 **Almacenes Miracle...**

La noche no hacía sentir ese usual frío que se afronta en el día a día entre las calles de la ciudad. Buen clima para aprovechar de hacer algunas actividades "especiales" al aire libre.

Los almacenes Miracle eran conocidos por ser principal ubicación del stock mejor cotizado en cuanto a materias primas para la industria de la moda, la presencia de un emblemático personaje podría ser justificada en dicho lugar, claro si no fuese en plena noche. Además, un caballero de su altura no suele mezclarse en las actividades relacionadas con el trabajo pesado.

La una de las agentes más intrépidas, por no decir alocada y aparentemente irracional, observaba desde la terraza de uno de los edificios adyacentes que, para su fortuna, no tenía más de dos plantas de altura, una posición muy conveniente para observar con cuidado a posibles sospechosos en actividades igual de sospechosas.

—OK ¿qué hay de nuevo Pinks? —la saludó Rainbow al llegar.

— Sshh, hay unos tipos muy raros trabajando allí abajo y mi Pinkie sentido me dice que lo que se traen entre manos no es algo que Rarity usaría.

—No te entiendo, todos saben que ese almacén le pertenece al Trenderhoof, ya sabes lo mucho que a Rarity le gustan sus diseños.

—¿Recuerdas la ves que lo conoció en Paris?

—Unas locas vacaciones, Rarity todavía quiere cobrársela a Applejack por quitarle a su nuevo "verdadero amor".

—Todas recordamos eso, pero Rarity me contó otra versión —agregó Pinkie sin dejar de ver a los trabajadores con unos prismáticos—. Ella en verdad quería acercarse a Trenderhoof para tener acceso a sus contactos. Todo iba bien hasta que Applejack nos acompañó a ese paseo por los viñedos, a Trenderhoof le gustaba mucho verla trabajar y perdió cualquier interés en Rarity.

—¿Y no es eso lo mismo que quitarle el novio?

—A veces lo creo así, pero me Applejack no es una de esas chicas que andan buscándose un tipo adinerado para no tener que trabajar toda su vida. Lo peor es que nunca nos dijo con qué intención quería Rarity acceder a los contactos de Trenderhoof, ni cuáles eran esos contactos.

—Mucha información para mi ¿cuándo entramos en acción? —preguntó Rainbow impaciente y preparando su arma — Con tu Pinkie sentido y los químicos que hallaron en las huellas de las botas del rufián de esta mañana ya nos sobra evidencia para hacerles algo de daño.

—¿Huellas con químicos que apuntan a este lugar?… Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creí.

—¿Qué? ¿algo no anda bien?… Pinkie, responde… Oye, me estás asustando.

Era lo más extraño para las amigas de Pinkie el no verla haciendo algo extraño, vaya redundancia. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se mantenía seria con la vista fija en los trabajadores, mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de enojo y frustración.

—Dashie, creo que estamos haciendo exactamente lo que quiere que hagamos.

—¿De quién rayos hablas?

 **Barrios bajos…**

Entre los lugares que no son considerados "agradables", se encuentran varios establecimientos conocidos por ser frecuentados por personas de mala reputación. A veces aparecía una que otra pareja joven tratando de huir de una familia conflictiva o incluso alguna adolescente que solo buscaba rebelarse y hasta encontrar a su posible rebelde sin causa.

Uno de los lugares frecuentados por gente peligrosa era también una buena fuente de información. Conocido como "ThunderHooves", también tenía la fama de ser llamado "El Bar", ya que era el punto de ferencia para muchos que solo buscaban un lugar con bandera blanca donde desahogar las penas sin buscar el típico conflicto entre delincuentes. Una zona neutral donde también se podían hacer transacciones por una comisión más que razonable.

Mathew Thunderhooves, el dueño del local, solía atender en la barra, donde estaba cerca de los posibles clientes para el verdadero negocio. La principal razón de optar por ese trabajo era que podía ver de cerca las cosas que pasaban, al saber mucho también se puede obtener mucho. También sentía su corazón saltando de su pecho por el riesgo que su negocio implicaba, buena forma de recordar los tiempos más conflictivos a un viejo nostálgico de más de dos metros de estatura y de robusta apariencia.

—¡Lili —como suele llamar a su hija, Little Strongheart—, Trae una de las botellas especiales de tu padre!

—No hace falta que grites, estoy justo detrás de ti.

—Eso me dijo tu madre cuando nos conocimos y mira cómo acabó —señaló un cuadro con un par de velas—. Si le andas respondiendo a un sujeto éste podría acabar enamorándose de tí.

—Vamos, no todos los sujetos son como tu cuando eras joven… Si es que alguna ves lo fuiste.

—Las niñas de hoy en día no se cansan de contradecir a sus padres.

—¡Que no soy una niña, ya tengo 21 años!

—Tal como dije —respondió cruzando los brazos—, no se cansan de contradecir a sus padres. Ahora ve por una de las botellas especiales de tu padre o ya sabes lo que pasa cuando abro los brazos.

—Tu ganas, traeré la botella, pero no me sigas gritando, eso me pone los pelos de punta.

—No prometo nada.

No se sabe si es el tono exacto de su voz, o las palabras que emplea, pero Little Strongheart siempre reacciona a los gritos de su padre así como otras personas reaccionan a un sonido específico que le resulta desagradable, como el chirrido del vidrio, o la fricción entre dos monedas. Siempre trataba de evitar que su padre levantara la voz, lo cual lograba con el desarrollo de una personalida obediente hacia su padre.

—Jefe —se dirige hacia él de su forma habitual el encargado de la seguridad en el local—, hay un sujeto que lo busca, creo que se trata del sujeto de la otra vez.

—No te preocupes, es un amigo que nos ayudó y ahora debo pagarle el favor. Si lo conoces lo deberías dejar pasar sin problemas.

—Sí, lo reconozco, pero se ve muy mal… Está tratando de esconder una herida en el pecho y parece que se tomó unos calmantes muy fuertes, no creo que esté en sus cabales.

—Entonces necesita nuestra ayuda urgentemente.

—Pero también puede meternos en problemas si viene así, puede que lo estén buscando tipos muy peligrosos.

—Hay mucho riesgo en eso, pero no puedo ignorar a un amigo que me ayudó. Deja que se acerque a la barra y yo decidiré lo que haremos.

—Sí, Jefe.

—Esto no es una mafia, no me llames "Jefe".

—Eh, lo siento Jefe.

—Agh, solo vete a tu lugar y sigue cuidando el lugar.

—A la orden Jefe.

El sospechoso personaje caminó con dificultad hacia la barra donde lo esperaba el Jefe, se apoyaba en una que otra mesa a su paso por la dificultad en mantener el equilibrio. No levantaba muchas sospechas entre los presentes, daba la apariencia de haberse pasado de copas antes de entrar. Supo bien cómo ocultar la herida en el pecho con su abrigo.

Se sentó en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra y se apoyó en la misma con la cabeza gacha. Thunderhooves instintivamente le puso un vaso con medida doble de la bebida de su botella especial.

—Bebe con calma, es muy fuerte este licor.

—Gracias, pero no acostumbro beber cosas para niños.

—¿Y acostumbras mezclar alcohol con medicinas fuertes?

—No, excepto cuando se trata de alcohol medicinal —respondió Cheese Sandwich mostrando una sonrisa por demás alegre.

—Los tipos como tu no cambian ni aunque les pase un tren encima.

—Ya sabes, "Hierba mala…

—Nunca muere ¡JAJAJA!

—De seguro ya sabes por qué vendría a este lugar sin invitación.

—Todos vienen aquí para obtener algo, pero creo que esta vez necesitas información.

—El Jefe siempre ha sido sabio, así como su padre.

—Sí, y su padre antes que él y su padre, y su padre… y su padre, así como también lo fue su padre antes que él.

—Creo que ya lo entendió —interrumpió Little Strongheart.

—Digamos que fue un pequeño lapso, ya sabes que respeto mucho a la familia.

—¿Pequeño lapso? Papá, fueron como cinco minutos, tu amigo ya se quedó dormido en la barra.

—Eso es raro, ni siquiera le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—A mí no me parece que sea por beber algo fuerte —dijo mientras le abría los párpados al investigador dormido—, o creo que sí puede ser por beber algo muy fuerte, creo que se inyectó algún tipo de anestesia, pero se le pasó la mano con la dosis.

—Lo llevaré a mi oficina y le daré algo para que se mejore —dijo mientras levantaba a Cheese con un solo brazo y lo cargaba sobre su hombro—, quédate a atender la barra.

—Como digas, Jefe —le respondió con tono de burla porque sabía bien que no le gustaba que le dijeran jefe.

—Y una cosa más —añadió el padre subiendo unas escaleras cerca de la barra — ¡No me llames Jefe!

Dicho grito erizó la cabellera de Little Strongheart.

Inmediatamente se puso a limpiar unos vasos mientras esperaba más pedidos en la barra, así podía disimular su estado anímico y también aprovecaría para hacer algo útil. El puchero fue interrumpido por la presencia de un rubio de cabellera larga con un sombrero vaquero y unas botas con espuelas que entró todo confiado y se apoyó en la barra con una sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a cierta joven de 21 años. La encargada ni siquiera se había percatado de los otros tres hombres que estaban acompañándolo.

—Buenas, hace poco recibí una promoción en la guardia de Appleloosa —levantó un poco su sombrero para dejar ver su rostro completo— y estoy con ganas de celebrar con mis amigos. Dime ¿tienes algo fuera del whisky en las rocas que me sueles servir sin hielo?

La joven se quedó inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro, el destello de una nueva y reluciente placa en el chaleco de cuero del rubicundo cliente preferencial le llamó la atención.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo con emoción— ¡Alguacil de Appleloosa!

—Eyuuup, como lo puedes leer en la placa.

—Esto amerita algo especial —declaró Lili poniendo encima de la barra una de las botellas especiales del Jefe—. La primera corre por la casa…

Las visitas de Braeburn eran frecuentes, no le importaba que el bar estuviese lejos de su pueblo, cada semana se sacaba un tiempo para visitar a sus viejos amigos, más a su amiga, en especial a su amiga… Digamos que solo por visitar a su "amiga", quien siempre le acompañaba y conversaba con él para mantenerse al tanto de sus amigos en Appleloosa. Esta vez estaba con algo más que festejar su promoción en mente, pero para proceder requería todo el valor que pudiese reunir, incluso si éste venía de una botella, no podía ponerse exigente.

 **Almacenes Miracle…**

Pinkie estaba haciendo coraje mientras se quedaba sentada tratando de sacar alguna conclusión, su amiga estaba vigilando por si alguien se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no había nada de acción.

—Pinks, si no me dices nada voy a hacer un arresto esta misma noche.

—No, Dashie. Alguien quiere que los arrestemos por atacar a un agente.

—Claro, nosotros queremos arrestar a esos tipos por atacar a Cheese.

—No es eso… En el hospital vi las radiografías de Cheese y la herida fue de un disparo muy certero, no le causó daños mortales.

—Y la bala era especial para no provocar demasiado sangrado —reaccionó Rainbow al recordar los detalles de los que había discutido con Twilight cuando estuvo ayudando en su casa—, Twilight nos dijo algo de lo que Fluttershy descubrió mientras estábamos limpiando su casa.

–- Por ahora solo estamos actuando por la situación –-aclara Pinkie—. Por alguna razón pienso que alguien está tratando de poner a Trenderhoof fuera del negocio.

—¿No será un rival de negocios?

—No lo creo, son unos malandrines, pero no para llegar al extremo de acusar a alguien de atacar a un agente.

—No hablo de esos rivales, hablo de los verdaderos rivales de negocios —explicó Rainbow—. Hace tiempo Rarity quizo acercarse a él para llegar a sus contactos y Rarity es una espía de primera, seguro que Trenderhoof tiene las manos metidas en algo muy turbio.

—No me sorprendería, no llegas a ser el mayor magnate de la industria de la moda siendo bueno, por eso Rarity nunca pudo triunfar en su carrera de diseñadora.

—No metamos esas cosas frufru en esto, ahora importa más averiguar quién demonios quiere que quitemos del mapa a este infeliz… Además ¿no estabas siguiendo a Cheese? Porque no lo veo por ningún lado.

—Es una larga historia…

 **Flashback…**

Pinkie está husmeando de cerca, vigilando los movimientos de Cheese que caminaba tambaleándose y tratando de equilibrarse apoyando su peso en las paredes de la calle. Ante lo cual ella no pudo resistir más, sobre todo cuando se tropezó con un bote de basura y fue atacado por un mapache asustado que buscaba comida en el contenedor.

—¡Cheese, ten cuidado! —exclamó ella levantándolo del suelo— Solo falta que te caiga un piano desde un tercer piso.

Lo cual pasó en ese mismo instante, pero el piano cayó a unos metros de distancia de los dos. Un "Lo sientoo" se escuchó desde una ventana en el edificio en cuya pared se apoyaba Cheese. "¡Nadie se hizo daño, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez!" se escuchó de parte de la agente de pelo rosa. Por un lado se sentía aliviada al saber que no se había hecho demasiado daño, pero por otro lado estaba nerviosa porque ahora él sabía que ella lo estaba espiándo.

— Eh, perdón. Te estuve siguiendo desde que saliste del hospital.

—No hay problema, sabía que alguien me estaba siguiendo, por eso caminé hasta acá.

—¿Sabías que te estaba siguiendo?

—Sí, mi Cheese sentido me advirtió que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero no me dijo que era una chica con unos ojos tan lindos.

Pinkie estaba empezando a ruborizarse, en eso se le cayó al detective una jeringa vacía.

—¡Estás delirando! —dijo asustada— ¡Ahora todas mis amigas pensarán que te saqué del hospital y te drogué y te violé y luego te até a un globo aerostático para que repartieras una lluvia de volantes para vender esa bicicleta que ahora uso patines para ir al trabajo! —exclamó nerviosa pensando en la peor escena.

—No tu no harías eso. No sé quién eres, pero no pareces una mala persona que haría esas cosas —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio no crees que haría algo así?

—No, de ninguna manera.

—¿No crees que sufro de locura?

—Nones, creo que la disfrutas. Pero no eres mala, mi Cheese sentido me dice que puedo confiar en ti.

—¡No sabes lo muy feliz que me hace que alguien no me vea como una loca peligrosa!

Esto último lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba, mas no se dio cuenta de la mala decisión hasta que Cheese Sandwich se quejó con un notorio "AUCH!". Inmediatamente se separó y abrió el abrigo de su amigo, revelando un par de jeringas que estaba guardando para más tarde clavadas en su torzo, por fortuna no le inyectó todo el contenido en el abrazo.

—Esto no va a ser nada bueno —dijo Pinkie con una expresión preocupada— ¡Cheese, RESISTE!

—No me estoy ensuciando los pantalones. Una de esas tenía adrenalina para, pero la otra tenía un calmante.

—¿Y qué crees que pasará?

—Primero estaré bien despierto, al menos unos minutos, luego me hará efecto completo el calmante, así que tengo poco tiempo… Dime, ya que sabes espiar ¿te gustaría espiar a alguien?…

* * *

Un placer continuar con este fic, si estás leyendo esto es una gran satisfacción para mi persona saberlo.

Se aprecia cualquier review, recomendación o crítica constructiva.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	6. UNA NOCHE AGITADA 2

**Dos formas y una tercera**

 **Cap. 6: Una noche agitada 2**

Sin más que decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero por alguna razón se sentía seguro. Una voz familiar y un aroma todavía nostálgico en el aire le bastaron para que recuperara parcialmente el sentido de orientación.

— ¿Es tu oficina? —preguntó Cheese recostado en un sofá que su viejo amigo tenía para descansar en las mañanas.

—Ya muchas veces te recostaste en este lugar, ya casi se convierte en tu segunda casa —respondió el "Jefe".

—Si fuese mi segunda casa no me detendría un guardia a la entrada.

—Solo deja de ser tu casa si traes problemas, o al menos eso piensa el guardia.

—Ya me conoces, siempre traigo algo conmigo… ¡Espera —dijo ahora alarmado palpando donde estarían sus bolsillos—, no encuentro a Deshuesado!

— ¿Hablas de esa gallina de juguete que siempre llevas contigo?

—Esa misma ¿la viste en algún lado?

—Pensé que maduraste y de deshiciste de ese juguete.

—Eso fue cruel… No quiero pensar en lo que le podría pasar —agregó preocupado.

— Se que es importante para ti, pero tu herida parece que dice que hay algo peor encima.

—Hasta ahora solo tengo una pista y creo que ya tengo una idea al respecto —explicaba recostando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá—, todo apunta a uno de los peores enemigos que podría hacerme.

— ¿Hablas del viejo con gustos raros?

—El mismo que una vez te convenció de bailar con un vestido de ballet.

—No me recuerdes eso, por favor. Ese irreverente siempre me hace parecer débil frente a los que protejo —solicitó Thunderhooves resoplando rencoroso—. Se supone que tengo que ser fuerte para proteger a mi familia y este demente viene para hacerme quedar mal.

—Lo más curioso —añadió abriendo y cerrando la mano para verificar el efecto de los calmantes en desmedro— es que por alguna razón usó el viejo y conocido truco de "inculpar a un magnate del mundo de la moda para distraer a las potenciales amenazas a su plan".

— ¿Eso pasa muy seguido?

— Más de lo que te imaginas.

— ¿Dos veces?

—Más veces ¡Tres veces!

—Bueno, al menos no es muy extraño, comparado con las otras cosas que ha hecho antes.

—No lo creas, es muy posible que su próximo paso incluya conejos de angora, mi cheese sentido me lo dice.

—Bajaré un momento para traerte algo de café.

Por algún motivo, su sexto sentido le indicaba lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que no entendía era la motivación para el villano al que perseguía, mucho menos el objetivo de su distorsionado plan.

 **Almacenes Miracle…**

Un segundo cargamento de materia prima llegó a los almacenes Miracle esa noche, vigilado cuidadosamente por una agente de pelo esponjado.

— ¿Ves, Dashie? Apuesto a que ese camión solamente lleva su típica mercancía. Químicos para hacer sus extrañas telas y colores para sus extraños diseños.

—Para que tú los llames "extraños", deben serlo pero en serio.

—Y lo son ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría verde con violeta sin ponerle una lollipop en la parte de arriba?

—Retiro lo dicho.

—Además, esos químicos me suenan familiares, uno de los contenedores tiene las mismas marcas que vi en un campo militar.

— ¿Contrabando de armamento químico?

—No creo que sea algo tan fuerte como eso.

— ¿Un complot para abastecer a un científico loco de materiales para dominar el mundo?

—No tan cerca. Esto parece ser serio, pero nos dieron un indicio demasiado obvio para que descubramos al sujeto este.

— ¿Y no te gustaría simplemente pensar que fueron descuidados?

—No, Dashie, nadie sería tan tonto como para llamar la atención si quiere mantener su operación en secreto… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—No, para nada… Pero seguro que algo te dice tu Pinkie sentido.

— Sí, "conejos de angora", y por lo menos un cangrejo.

 **Mientras tanto, casa de Twilight…**

Una feliz pareja disfruta de una cena familiar. Ojalá se pudiese decir lo mismo del hijo mayor que miraba con unos ojos asesinos al invitado sorpresa que ni su hermana sabía que vendría. Por otro lado, los adolescentes trataban de disimular sus nervios al estar entre la espada y la pared, Twilight podía arrancarle la cabeza a su hermanito si se atreviera a disgustarla en algo.

Sweetie, por su lado, sonreía y trataba de mantener conversación con los señores Sparkle con la esperanza de ganarse puntos con los suegros, asegurando así que Spike quedara más que encadenado a ella.

— ¿Osea que le caigo bien, señor Sparkle? —preguntó muy curiosa Sweetie Belle.

— Claro, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que este bueno para nada encontrase a una chica lo suficientemente valiente como para salir con él.

— Vaya, hasta dice que soy valiente por estar contigo — dice codeándose con Spike, quien no dejaba de sentirse incómodo con la situación, más cuando ella lo abraza — . Pero no te sientas mal, siempre quise estar contigo.

Por alguna razón en especial se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, su hermano mayor estaba indignado por haber desaparecido y presentarse tarde a una reunión familiar, por el otro estaba su hermana, quien no dejaba de lanzar estocadas con la mirada. El tercer lado tampoco era muy alentador, no podía resistir lo empalagoso de la conversación entre sus padres y Sweetie siendo apoyados con entusiasmo por su cuñada, parecía que estuviesen tratando de convencerla de que se comprometa con él para luego casarse apenas llegara a la mayoría de edad. Por donde fuera estaba en un gran problema. Por su cabeza pasaron las posibilidades de sobrevivir a tal situación, pero al final venció un sentido del deber que mantenía por código propio, por sus principios. Decidió afrontar la situación con su hermana antes de que todo se saliera de control. Para ello le dirigió una mirada seria, forma en que sutilmente le indicaba que podía confiar en él.

— Saben — comentó Twilight interrumpiendo a la casamentera de su madre — , hace poco me llegó un mensaje de la directora de la escuela de Spike. Dice que este mes faltó una vez a clases.

— ¿Faltó una vez? — Inquirió el padre con voz seria — Es bueno que sus ausencias hayan disminuido tanto, pero sigue siendo un bueno para nada si evade sus responsabilidades.

— Al menos estamos progresando, ahora que tiene un poco más de libertad está tomando mejor el tema de su educación, no creo que vaya a perder este año.

— Él nunca perdió un año por estudiar a último momento, no descuida los exámenes, pero su disciplina es lo que no debería descuidar.

Shining Armor empezó a entender la estratagema de su hermana, no lo llamaba su BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever) por nada, ya que la conocía como si fuese una extensión de sí mismo. Estaba al tanto del verdadero motivo de la visita de sus padres en esa ocasión, tenían la intención de llevarse a Spike con ellos, pero seguramente Twilight tenía un motivo en especial para querer mantener a ese potencial vándalo cerca, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Inventar una excusa para que se quede, un cambio radical en su actitud no entraría en lo creíble si uno conoce bien al muchacho, tampoco lo haría decir que mejoró repentinamente y se corrigió en menos de seis meses. Un progreso grande, pero todavía decepcionante podría dar resultado, algo bueno, pero no demasiado. Por eso Twilight dijo que solo había faltado una vez. "Bien pensado" dijo en su mente, así que quiso agregar algo para poder asegurarse de apoyar en lo que fuese a su querida Twily.

— Yo también estoy muy sorprendido, papá, seguro que Sweetie es una muy buena influencia para este malandrín — añadió Shining despeinando al muchacho — , ya le hacía falta alguien que le hiciera algunos ajustes.

— Igual que a ti te hacía falta — contestó el señor Sparkle antes de beber un sorbo de vino — . Con la esposa que tienes ahora no te veo con tus locas ideas de meterte a operaciones especiales ni nada como eso — los tres hermanos tragaron saliva.

— Ni que lo digas, ahora tengo una razón para asegurarme de volver siempre a casa — contestó viendo a su esposa con las ilusiones de anotar esa noche — . Por otro lado, creo que Sweetie es conocida por ser siempre muy responsable en la escuela.

— Seguro por eso ahora tienes un motivo especial para no faltar a clases — agregó el padre con un guiño — ¿no, picarón?

— Jeje — Spike trató de reír a pesar de estar ya bastante rojo.

— Solo asegúrate de no dejarla plantada un solo día de clases, no vaya a ser que algún oportunista trate de aprovechar un recreo.

A costa de humillar y avergonzar al chico hasta casi dejarlo rojo como los tomates, pasaron una velada agradable. Finalmente decidieron retirarse, no sin antes felicitar a su hija por hacer un buen trabajo cuidando de su hermano menor y de estar muy orgullosos de los nuevos puestos que desempeñan en sus trabajos.

Al estar solos los tres hermanos, Cadence y Sweetie Belle, Twilight se sentó en el sofá y suspiró por alivio.

— Uf, estuvo cerca de ser un desastre.

— Ni que lo digas — se aproximó su hermano mayor con un par de tazas de café recién preparado.

— Gracias, eso es justo lo que me hace falta — agradeció Twilight extendiendo los brazos para alcanzar la taza.

— ¿Y quién dijo que era para ti? — dijo entregándole la taza a su esposa que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

— Siiip, ese es el Shining Armor que conozco.

— Y así se rompe el hielo con mi hermanita, ahora — se dirigió al peliverde — ¿Qué diantres estabas pensando al llegar tan tarde, pequeña lagartija?

— Yo, eh, bueno…

— Él estaba recogiendo a Sweetie Belle — dijo Twilight con un tono casi serio.

— Sí, nos retrasamos por mi culpa — lo defendió Sweetie.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Inquirió Shining.

— Hermano — lo miró Twilight con firmeza — , es cierto y no tendrás que preocuparte por lo que haya pasado hoy.

— Candence — llamó a su esposa buscando su apoyo ante la complicidad de Twilight y Spike, pero se vio superado en número al darse cuenta de que ella estaba abrazando a Sweetie.

— ¿No te parece linda, Shining? En serio quisiera tenerla de hermanita, siempre quise tener una linda hermanita menor.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi? — preguntó Twilight indignada — ¿no que siempre quisiste que fuera tu hermanita?

— Es que tu eres la inteligente hermanita menor que siempre quise.

Ya no sabía si sentirse halagada por ser llamada inteligente o sentirse mal por que no le dijeran que era linda. Decidió tomarlo todo por el lado amable de las cosas, así que agradeció el cumplido y continuó con su hermano mayor retomando el asunto con algo de seriedad.

— Shining, no puedo decirte la razón porque la desconozco, pero te puedo asegurar que Spike no está haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Te dijo algo a respecto?

— No hace falta que me lo explique por ahora pero ,si no se anima a decírtelo, debe tener una muy buena razón. Puede que sea perezoso, arrogante, descuidado, algo torpe, grosero, poco higiénico, impaciente, temperamental…

— Ejem — la interrumpió Spike — ¿puedes continuar con lo que querías decir sin avergonzarme tanto frente a Sweetie?

— Oh, perdón… Lo que quería decir era que Spike puede ser muchas cosas, pero siempre confía en nosotros y nosotros podemos confiar en él cuando nos pide que lo hagamos.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estás en lo cierto?

— Llevamos tanto juntos que no hay nada de este muchacho que no conozca, así que puedo asegurarlo y hasta apostaría mi colección de libros de Daring Do.

— ¡Yo entro en la apuesta! — dijo Sweetie emocionada.

— ¿Estás apostando contra mi? — dijo Spike sin poder creerlo.

— Es que ya sabes que esos libros son muy buenos y quiero aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para obtener uno.

La escena despertó una risa entre los presentes. Shining se calmó y recordó todas las veces que siempre le jugaba alguna broma a su hermano menor, siempre caía porque siempre confiaba en él, eso no cambiaba y quería devolverle el noble gesto haciendo lo mismo por él.

— Bien, voy a confiar en ustedes… No, mejor dicho, voy a confiar en Spike. Más te vale que no metas a Sweetie en problemas, ella parece una buena chica, además Cadance quiere tener otra hermanita menor y no pienso decepcionarla, tampoco lo hagan ustedes.

Shining se ofreció a llevar a Sweetie Belle a su casa, pero ella le explicó que no habría nadie hasta el día siguiente.

— Entonces puede quedarse en la habitación de Spike por esta noche — sugirió Twilight.

— ¿No estamos muy jóvenes para hacer eso? — dijo Sweetie con cierto tono de inocencia.

— No, no tienes que dormir junto con Spike.

— ¿Y dónde dormiré? — preguntó Spike.

— Muy simple, en el sofá.

— ¿El sofá? ¡pero esa cosa ni siquiera es cómoda como para sentarse!

— Ya lo sé, desde que tuviste que "repararlo" tras el pequeño incidente de la motocicleta en la sala. Además, te servirá como práctica para cuando hagas enojar a Sweetie.

— Sí — agregó Shinig — , vas a necesitarlo en serio. Cuando Cadance se enoja, ella…

Fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, así que cerró la boca lo más rápido que pudo, desvió la mirada hacia los costados para no ver a la enfurecida mujer que tenía en frente. No había dicho nada demasiado grave, pero ya un daño estaba hecho, salió disparado afuera con el pretexto de encender el auto.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra irte sin mi, o esta noche te irá como en tus peores pesadillas!

El grito de su esposa lo detuvo de arrancar el vehículo a toda velocidad, no pudo hacer más que esperar lo inevitable.

Más tarde, las cosas estaban listas, Sweetie estaba ya en la cama de Spike, Twilight sentada junto al sofá y Spike recostado en el sofá.

— Spike — abordó Twilight a su hermano —, quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Es sobre tu teléfono?

— Sí, algo pasó con su lista de contactos. Aunque no me fijé en qué otras cosas podrían haber cambiado, pero sospeché desde el principio que alguien a quien conozco bien podría hacerle todo tipo de cosas porque conoce mi clave.

— Oh, entonces sí te diste cuenta, no creí que lo harías.

— No soy muy afín a que se metan con mis cosas. Ahora dime ¿qué le hiciste?

— Solo está cifrado.

— ¿Y por qué necesito que este teléfono esté cifrado?

— Porque una buena amiga me pidió que lo hiciera por ti. Me dijo que como no te gustaría la idea de cambiar de teléfono, me asegurara de que nadie se metiera en tus conversaciones por un tiempo.

— ¿Y quién te pediría que hicieras eso?

— Alguien en quien confías.

— ¿Alguien en quien confío?

La pregunta parecía sencilla de responder, pero el peliverde se limitó a hacerse al dormido. Twilight entendió la indirecta y prefirió confiar en su hermano porque mostró que tenía el deseo de contarle todo, pero no podía. Se despidió con un beso en la cabeza y se fue a su habitación para descansar.

Subió por las escaleras, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Spike y la relación que había entre sus frecuentes ausencias en casa y el archivo donde figuraba su fotografía, un archivo que le facilitó el agente de la Interpol Fancy Pants.

Estaba intrigada, por alguna razón la sensación de los escalones en sus pies le dio una especie de dejavú, pero no hizo caso sino hasta llegar al último escalón.

— ¡Por mil diantres, caracoles y recórcholis!

Exclamó en su interior y corrió de vuelta a la cocina, sacó algunas cosas, las puso en el microondas, esperando impaciente a que la comida calentara. Luego tomó lo que había calentado y lo subió a toda prisa a su habitación, lo depositó encima de la cómoda junto a su cama y abrió la puerta del armario.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! — repitió un montón de veces mientras sacudía al hombre que estuvo encerrado toda la velada.

— N n o … noooo — trataba de articular pero la desesperación de Twilight no le dejó hablar hasta que la detuvo él mismo sujetándola por los hombros — … Twilight, no tienes que disculparte, ya me di cuenta de que era una broma de parte de tus amigas.

— ¿Y entonces por qué viniste?

— Pues (GRBBLRRR)… — los interrumpió el gruñido de su estómago.

— ¿Em, tienes hambre? — preguntó Twilight al avergonzado Flash que tenía en frente.

— Yo, bueno, sí creo que tengo algo de hambre.

— Traje algo, está recalentado, desearía tener algo mejor.

Se sentaron juntos en la cama, por esta vez ella permitiría a un chico comer en la cama. Flash empezó a degustar muy contento lo que había en la bandeja que su novia había traído. Entre bocados escuchaba lo que Twilight sabía sobre el caso, ella no le ocultó ningún detalle porque ya casi lo consideraba parte de la familia.

— ¿Y tu hermano menor no quiso decir nada más?

— Creo que está demasiado involucrado y tengo miedo de que algo le pase — dijo apoyándose a su costado.

— El agente Pants es uno de los más experimentados en estos casos. No creo que te haya mostrado ese archivo por nada.

— Sabe que es mi hermanito y que haría lo que sea por él, seguro que me sacará del caso.

— Tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero él ya tenía esa información antes de asignarte al equipo.

— ¡Un momento, soy la primera a la que le ha dicho de ese archivo!

— Sí, pero no eres quien reunió la información que viste en ese archivo, además no guardaste bien el secreto… — no pudo evitar sentirse en peligro al ver el rostro de enojo en ella — Pero eso no significa que no debas confiar en mí, quiero decir que cosas como esta le pasan a cualquiera.

— Yo no diría que a cualquiera le pasa algo como esto todos los días — comentó Sweetie al ver a Twilight enojada con Flash sentado con ella en la cama y con una pierna de pollo en la mano.

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto, preciosa? — preguntó Flash.

— Creo que no.

— Bueno, entonces disfruta del show — y comenzó a besar el cuello de Twilight, provocando que la adolescente se retirara corriendo completamente ruborizada.

— Ya jaja, deja de hacer eso, ya se fue — dijo Twilight tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

— OK, solo por esta vez me detendré, pero que no se te olvide cerrar la puerta de tu cuarto.

— ¿Y quién dijo que te detuvieras del todo? Solo dije que dejaras de hacer eso.

— Bueno ¿y qué le gustaría para esta noche?

 **3:30 AM, oficinas de El Bar…**

La vista se empezaba a aclarar y los otros sentidos ya empezaban a mostrar respuesta. Para verificarlo, el rizado detective mira fijamente la palma de su mano derecha y trata de cerrarla con fuerza.

— Un poco más y ya, pero creo que con esto será suficiente.

— ¿Ya estás con los vivos otra vez? — preguntó Thunderhooves entrando con un plato de comida.

— Creo que seguiré molestando un poco en esta ciudad.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen de la mala hierba. Pero no estoy aquí como jardinero, quiero saber qué planeas hacer.

— ¿De repente sientes mucha curiosidad por cómo me va en la vida? — preguntó Cheese sentándose en el sillón.

— No es solo curiosidad, sabes que ni a mi hija ni a mi nos gustaría perder a un amigo como tú. Son pocos los que se han ganado nuestra confianza y cada vez son menos los que quedan.

— Por eso no hay problema, siempre podrán encontrar a un sujeto que les ayude con trabajo de investigación.

— No es por eso, sino que va de que te tenemos cierto cariño, casi te veo como un hermano menor.

— ¿Hermano? Eso suena raro, porque ya sabes que casi tienes edad para ser mi tío o mi abuelo.

— Dejémoslo así, porque sé que mi hermano no tocaría a mi hija sin que le deje un par de costillas destrozadas.

— Hermano suena bien. Por cierto — Comenta mientras mira por una discreta ventana hacia la barra — ¿quieres algo de ayuda con el vaquero que le sonríe a Little Strongheart?

La ira del viejo se reflejó de forma inequívoca con el fuego de su mirada, no iba a tolerar que alguien indigno se le acercara al tesoro de su corazón, la pequeña a la que protege con todo su ser.

— Ahora puedes pagarme todos los favores que te hice, solo asegúrate de que no me dejes hacerlo sufrir demasiado, tampoco dejes que encuentren el cuerpo.

— ¡Espera, no hay que llegar a extremos!

— ¡Ya es un extremo de estupidez que ese flacucho se le acerque a mi preciosa flor del desierto!

— Por favor, Jefe, espera porque si sales a lo loco y lo avientas por la ventana a golpes, tu hija sabrá que fuiste tú y no te hablará nunca más.

El viejo Jefe sabía muy bien de lo que su amigo hablaba y lo último que quisiera ver es a su hija rechazándolo. Entre la espada y la pared, pero su buen camarada tenía algo en mente y le sugirió una jugarreta elaborada a base de la fecha.

 **Barra de "El Bar"…**

La joven disfrutaba con los festejos de sus amigos, en especial de los cumplidos por parte de cierto tipo con sombrero que admiraba los trucos con las copas que ella hacía, claro que eran asombrosos porque no todos pueden beber dos tequilas dobles equilibrados en sus meñiques, mucho menos cuando está manteniendo un palo de pool en la frente.

Sus actos parecían sorprender a todo el mundo, pero cierto galán estaba más que maravillado con el espíritu libre y divertido que reflejaba la "doncella" que no se sentía inhibida de mostrar las cosas que en verdad podía hacer, siempre deseosa de mostrar su valía. Dichas demostraciones de talento y espíritu arrojado lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que pasó por esa barra y desde entonces adoptó el lugar como su sitio favorito en la ciudad.

— ¡Hey, que hoy se dio el partido contra Appleloosa y no lo vi, PONGAN el REPRIS! — Demandó un sujeto desde el fondo.

— Tiene razón — comentó uno de los amigos de Braeburn —, esta noche jugaron y nos lo perdimos, es imperdonable si no vemos el reprís.

— Adelante, dejen que vean cómo perdieron los Appleloosers.

— ¡Quién dijo semejante disparate! — Reclamó otro de los amigos del vaquero.

— Pues ese "disparate" lo dijo un sujeto con muy buen gusto — le contestó un sujeto que ya estaba pasado en copas.

— Dices cosas sin sentido porque estás ebrio, pero algo así solo lo dejo pasar una vez.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Si de todas formas perdieron por mucho y no es sorpresa que lo pasara.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, así que empezó una pelea entre los dos, pero un descuido hizo que una botella acabara golpeando a otro, un golpe dejó a otro sin su bebida favorita, entre otras cosas. No tardó mucho en llegar a una auténtica pelea de bar.

Cheese, por su lado, contemplaba con gran satisfacción el resultado de la sugerencia que le dio a un amigo fanático del equipo local, eso y un pago de unos cuantos billetes, cortesía del Jefe, convencieron al loco Earl de pedir que sintonizaran la repetición del partido. El Jefe aprovechó la ocasión para mezclarse entre la multitud, claro que tuvo mucho cuidado de mantener un perfil bajo para que su hija no lo viera propinando una paliza digna de fotografías en la cara del vaquero que vino a jugar con ella.

Cheese trató de pasar desapercibido esquivando los golpes y proyectiles de tarros de cerveza que muy seguido impactaban con la pared, mas entre la multitud chocó de espaldas con alguien y cayó al suelo. Su sorpresa fue enorme al tratar de reconocer sin éxito al vaquero que recogía su sombrero, pero más sorprendente fue que el susodicho vaquero lo reconociera a él.

— ¡Hey! Eres el amigo de la señorita Pinkie.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De nada en especial, dime ¿pudiste anotar con ella?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Colega, no te hagas al que no sabe nada, que cuando alguien le arroja el lazo a esa yegua no le atina, pero parece que a ti ella fue quien te lazó. Es la comediante más difícil de lazar que haya conocido en mi vida.

Eso despertó la memoria de Cheese, recordando parte de las locuras que hizo en la fiesta en casa de Twilight.

— ¡AHORA LO RECUERDO, ERES BRAEBURN!

— El único y pa servirle, creo que no me reconocías porque te la pasaste demasiado bien, picarón.

— Como sea, creo que tenemos que hablar, pero lo haremos afuera cuando te echen por la ventana.

— ¿Cuándo qué?

En eso sintió cómo dos enormes manos lo sujetaron de la espalda, lo jalaron hasta arriba y lo arrojaron por la ventana, dejando al pobre a por lo menos dos metros del establecimiento.

La imagen estaba borrosa, pero luego empezó a tomar forma, la forma de un investigador con pelo rizado que le acercaba una bolsa con hielo.

— ¿Estamos en la calle?

— Si.

— Me dieron una paliza muy buena ¿verdad?

— Como no te imaginas, conozco al viejo de la chica con la que hablabas y no le gustó mucho verte tan cercano a ella.

— Bueno — Trata de acomodarse un poco mejor —, ya sabes cómo son las cosas en la guerra y el amor. Lo importante es que ya hice lo que me pidieron.

— ¿Te pidieron que trates de anotar con la hija de uno de los tipos más rudos de la ciudad?

— Algo por el estilo, querían que llamara un poco la atención. Inventé un pretexto para venir hasta acá y todo parece ir bien.

— ¿Y quién te pidió que hicieras eso?

— Instrucciones de una amiga, Rarity.

— ¿Ella? Bueno — Se sentó al lado de su colega y sacó una botella de su abrigo, bebió un trago y se lo ofreció — ¿Una probada?

— Al fin alguien dice algo con sentido — Contestó más que feliz el vaquero acomodando su sombrero con una mano y tomando la botella con la otra —… ¡Puaj, esto no es más que una gaseosa!

— Caro, es una de fresa, sabe muy bien cundo te acostumbras.

— Mejor te la dejo.

— Y, retomando el tema, me dijiste que Rarity te pidió que llamaras la atención ¿eso por qué?

— Aunque siempre fui un mocoso rebelde, nunca me pongo a cuestionar a mis amigos, ella me lo pidió como amiga y eso hice.

— Eso es admirable, pero ahora hay algo más, se supone que estamos dentro de un caso complicado y necesitamos toda la información posible.

— Eso depende de qué caso estés tratando.

— Pues se supone que estamos en el mismo caso.

— Sabes que el fundamento de este es una especulación, nada concreto. Por eso te lo pregunto. Pero si quieres puedes preguntarle a la misma Rarity en persona, o por teléfono si quieres.

— Esta Rarity parece ser todo un personaje.

— Ella solía ser una espía internacional, pero ahora trabaja para la Interpol, ten cuidado de no hacerla enojar, porque puede cobrársela con intereses — Aconsejó extendiendo una hoja con el número de contacto de la agente.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

— Solo no te olvides de en qué caso estás.

Se puso de pie y prosiguió su camino agradeciendo el gesto de confianza por parte de Braeburn, que extrañamente aceptó quedarse con la botella. Pero ahora estaban algunas dudas aclaradas, si quería llegar al fondo de esto iba por buen camino, ya que alguien estaba confiando en él, incluso se confirmó que el caso que supuestamente aceptó, en verdad resulta ser una cubierta para otra operación.

Caminando pensaba en las posibilidades, las teorías que pasaban por su mente llegaron a conclusiones fuera de lo común, pero en todos los casos llegaba siempre con el mismo resultado.

— Si los quitamos nada tiene sentido, pero es demasiado extraño que estén involucrados… ¡Cómo rayos es que siempre tienen que haber conejos de angora!

Ante su frustración levantó la cabeza y gritó con toda su fuerza y dejó que lo que le quedaba de enojo se fuera en forma de sonidos estridentes. Su cabeza estaba por explotar, pero su martirio se vio interrumpido por un hombre delgado que dejó caer una caja que a duras penas equilibraba.

— ¡Joven, me dio un buen susto!

— Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención… Déjeme ayudarle con esas cosas.

— OK, gracias.

Y así lo hizo, acompañó al sujeto hasta una especie de repostería mezclada con fuente de sodas. Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con una serie de hornos y mesas con un montón de harina desparramada.

— La primera ronda ya está lista — le habló el panadero — ¿te gustaría probar un poco?

— Perdón, no le escuché bien.

— No me sorprende, por tu apariencia creo que fue una noche difícil.

— Más de lo que me esperaba desde ayer.

— Para eso no hay nada mejor que una buena taza de chocolate y algunos bizcochos recién horneados.

— ¿Dijo bizcochos?

— Claro, fuiste muy amable por ayudarme con las cosas, ahora déjame devolverte el favor, que dentro de poco sale el sol.

Tenia razón, ya casi era el amanecer y unos rayos de luz se divisaban por el horizonte.

— Bueno, una taza de chocolate puede ser buena para levantar el ánimo.

Como todo panadero, tenía una rutina que empezaba desde muy temprano en las mañanas, luego le explicó al detective que se la pasaba bien con ese tipo de trabajo, en especial cuando veía los ojos iluminados de sus hijos cuando les mostraba su más reciente creación. Una experiencia que nunca le parecía monótona. El detective saboreaba su segunda taza de chocolate caliente, eso hasta que percibió algo que nunca imaginaría, claro no fue tan grande la sorpresa porque su Cheese sentido lo alertó.

— Hola, señor Cake, ya llegué.

— Oh, Pinkie, ya me estaba preocupando. Hace poco que puse la segunda ronda de pan.

— ¿Y los bizcochos? Por favor dígame que le quedan de esos nuevos bizcochos con cubierta de coco.

— Lo siento, solo me quedan dos y son para los niños.

— ¿Y qué pasó? Usualmente hace como media docena cada mañana.

— Este amigo fue muy amable al ayudarme con un mandado y no pude resistirme a ofrecerle los otros cuatro que tenía.

La joven de pelo rosado tenía una mirada asesina, pero esto cambió en cuanto reconoció al poseedor del último bizcocho con cubierta de coco.

— Jeje, hola, no creí que nos encontraríamos tan rápido.

— Yo tampoco, Cheese.

— Ese es mi nombre… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Es que aquí vivo.

— Oh vaya ¿Y por qué en una pastelería?

— Pasteles gratis.

— Esa es una buena razón.

— ¿Y tú dónde vives?

— En un departamento de mala muerte de las afueras.

— ¿Y por qué en un lugar tan feo?

— Cucarachas gratis.

— Cambiando de tema ¿qué estás sujetando con la mano?

— Ah, es el tobillo de mi amiga Rainbow Dash.

— ¿La trajiste arrastrando desde lejos? —Preguntó curioso al ver lo maltratada que estaba la amiga de Pinkie.

— No de muy lejos, la estaba cargando, pero se golpeó la cabeza cuando se me cayó.

— ¿Y cómo fue que pasó eso?

— Encontré un centavo en el piso.

— Eso lo explica todo.

Cheese pidió otra taza de chocolate y unas cuantas rosquillas con glaseado y chispas, Pinkie dejó a su amiga sentada en una silla a su lado con la cabeza recostada en la mesa y se acomodó junto a Cheese.

— Y dime ¿encontraste lo que esperábamos?

— No del todo, solo algo de material de contrabando, pero nada que amerite una investigación grande.

— ¿Eso no te dice algo?

— Claro, que están actuando como distracción o que son unos imbéciles que no saben ocultar sus fechorías.

— Yo opto por la tercera opción.

— ¿Cuál tercera? — Preguntó Pinkie sin entender bien.

— Simple, son unos imbéciles que no saben esconder sus huellas y además están actuando como distracción.

— Pues lo dejaron bastante fácil. No me sorprendería que lo hicieran a propósito.

— No creo que sea tan sencillo, estoy sospechando que no saben que son una distracción.

— Vaya incompetentes. Esto nos deja con más preguntas, porque no sabemos quién querría que nos concentremos en esos tipos para que no molestemos…

El señor y la señora Cake observaban desde el borde de una puerta la escena, reviviendo recuerdos de su juventud al ver a su querida inquilina, que prácticamente era parte de la familia, conversar sin restricciones con aquel agradable sujeto.

— ¿Crees que este chico de a la talla? — Pidió la opinión de su esposa.

— No lo sé, pero parece muy amable.

— Y lo es, hace poco me ayudó con unas cosas, y eso que por como se ve yo diría que pasó una mala noche.

— Creo que dijo algo sobre una cosa escondida y que alguien actuaba como distracción, dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido.

— Solo eso faltaba, otro loco en la ciudad, pero al menos parece buena gente.

— Si la hace reír yo creo que sería suficiente.

Y así fue, de repente la vieron riendo un poco. Vieron enternecidos la escena, Pinkie reía con un comentario del extraño que le cedió el último bizcocho, cómo ella casi lloraba de la risa, cómo se llevaba las manos al cuello y su cara se ponía azul… Luego vieron cómo Cheese le aplicó la llave Heimlich para que escupiera el trozo de comida que se le había atorado en la garganta.

— Dime ¿Alguna vez comiste helado con un vegano que hace crossfit? — Preguntó Cheese levantando una ceja a modo de resaltar la retórica.

La pregunta despertó el Pinkie sentido de nuestra amiga y le ayudó a llegar a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado el investigador de cabello rizado. — ¡Conejos de angora! —, exclamaron al mismo tiempo. — Y no olvides el cangrejo —, agregó Pinkie.

— ¡Maldición, eso lo cambia todo!

Sí, tal para cual.


End file.
